Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: Son Goku Junior, son of Gohan and Videl, dreams of becoming a Super Saiyan after Trunks and Goten told him about his grandfather Goku! From hunting down the Dragon Balls, to being betrayed by a creepy lizard guy, to training under the mightiest warriors in the universe, Goku Junior will strive to become a Super Saiyan no matter what! But will he be able to do it? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1 : A Hero is Born!

DRAGON BALL THE NEXT

GENERATION

3 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Son Goku and Vegeta, two mighty Saiyan warriors, have been struck down by a mysterious new foe! 7 years later, Son Goku Junior, son of Son Gohan and Videl, lives on, hearing only stories of his grandfather's greatness. When Trunks and Goten tell him about his grandfather being a Super Saiyan, he starts to wonder if he could become one as well. What will Goku Junior do to achieve the Super Saiyan status? Why, ask the Eternal Dragon to make him one of course! But when he gets within an inch of getting his wish, someone interrupts him and sends the ¼ to an entirely different world… AU/Timeline

"Congratulations! You've given birth to a healthy baby boy, Mrs. Son Videl," a nurse congratulated. Videl let out a long sigh of relief. Thank goodness that was finally over… She heard the little boy's loud cries ring in her ears.

Wow…he sure is loud, she thought exhaustedly.

The baby boy was finally given to the young mother, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He thrashed and squirmed, wailing like he wanted the whole world to know that he had at last entered the world. Videl sighed again and rocked him.

"It's alright…don't cry…" she cooed. "Wow…you sure are a feisty one…" Videl glanced him over. He had wild, black, palm-like hair and peach-colored skin. She noticed that a furry, brown tail stuck out of the blanket and was lashing madly. She smiled. Saiyan blood coursed through the baby's veins, obtained from his father's side, of course. And another thing she saw, he looked just like…

"Gohan! I'm a grandma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed gleefully. Gohan nodded, smiling. He, his mother, his brother Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, and Yamcha were all waiting outside the room, patiently and anxiously, for Gohan's son to be born. And the moment they heard a loud cry, relief and joy had replaced the anxiety.

The nurse opened the door and said to the group, "You may all come in now." Without being told twice, the gang quickly gathered in the room to see the newborn child.

"Oh! He's so adorable!" Chi-Chi cooed, eyeing her new grandson. Gohan walked up to Videl's bedside and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. The thrill of being of parents for the first time was amazing no doubt!

"Congratulations, you two!" Krillin said. Eighteen nodded in agreement and Marron curiously cocked her head to get a look at the small baby.

"Yeah, I second that!" Yamcha agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Gohan thanked his old friends. Goten bounced up to his sister-in-law's bedside and peeked at the crying baby boy in her arms. Trunks joined his best friend's side.

"Whoa…" the 10-year-old breathed in awe. "I'm an uncle…!"

"Yeah…I guess so…" Trunks smirked and playfully punched Goten's shoulder, "_Uncle_ Goten!"

"Hey!"

The baby's crying had slowly ceased at the sound of new voices in the room. He made a little grunting sound and his eyelids started straining to open. Gradually, big, ebony eyes were revealed. He blinked and looked at Goten and grunted something.

"Hey, look! He's looking at me!" Goten pointed out. "Hey…y'know…you look just like Dad…" The 10-year-old Saiyan's face lit up with an idea. "Hi, Dad Junior!" The infant cocked his head in confusion.

"Goten, that's stupid…" Trunks crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"But, Trunks," Goten protested, "he looks just like my dad!"

"Yeah, I can see that, but you don't hafta call him 'Dad Junior'." Goten hmphed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"'Dad Junior'…" Gohan echoed thoughtfully. "Say, that's not such a bad idea."

"What?" Trunks asked, glancing at the new father.

"You mean we're gonna name him 'Dad'?" Goten wondered. Trunks slapped his hand across his forehead.

"No, silly," Gohan shook his head. "I think we should name him Goku…Goku Junior." He looked at his son. "Well, whaddaya think of that, kiddo?" The baby's eyes brightened up and he gave his father a toothless grin, laughing as well. "Oh, you like that name, huh?" Gohan grinned. "Don'cha? Yes you do!" His son laughed even more.

"'Goku Junior'…Huh, I like it," Videl said. She glanced down at her son. "Well, from now on, your name will be Goku Junior!" Goku Junior giggled and waved his chubby, little hands.

"Hehehe!" Goten chuckled. "Hey, _Goku Junior_!" Goku Junior stopped laughing and looked at the ½ Saiyan, cocking his head. "My name's Goten and I'm your uncle! Just you wait! When you come home with us, we're gonna have _so _much fun! I'll teach ya all the funnest games that me and Trunks play, and then maybe I can take you to his house so you can meet _his_ mom and his dad! Wouldn't that be fun? And I'm gonna give you a nickname! Your nickname will be 'bud' because you'll be _my _li'l buddy!" Goku Junior gave his uncle a big, toothless grin and waved his hands at him.

"Oh…Goten…" Trunks sighed.

Meanwhile, a speeding figure was hurtling towards the hospital where Gohan, Videl, Goten, and the rest were.

"Oh…Chi-Chi's gonna _kill me_..." he groaned. "But I was _so _hungry…!"

Goku Junior had finally fallen to sleep in Videl's arms. Everyone had gotten a turn to hold him, and all that switching from person to person had tired the little boy out!

"He sure does look like Goku…" Chi-Chi sighed thoughtfully. Then, her eyebrows furrowed. "Speaking of Goku…where is he?!"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice said as the door swung open.

"Ah, Father!" Gohan smiled. Goku Junior started whimpering and kicked his legs.

"Goku!" scolded Chi-Chi. "Stop making such a racket! Your grandson is sleeping!"

"Uh…well, I was—" Goku began.

"Shh!" hushed Videl. Goku Jr. stopped kicking and fell back asleep. She sighed in relief. "It took us an hour to calm him down. He sure is a feisty one." The baby boy shifted in Videl's arms.

"Hey, um, can I hold him?" asked Goku unsurely. Videl looked at Goku.

"Of course you can," she replied. Videl handed the little boy to Goku carefully. He gingerly held his grandson in his muscular arms.

"He has a tail…" Goku pointed out. _…And his power level…_

"Yeah, after all," Gohan said, "he is part Saiyan…well a quarter." Goku's eyes sparkled and his eyes started to water. "Father…are you crying?"

Goku's hair stood up. "Well, uh, no! What makes you think that?" He cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So…what's his name?"

Videl and Gohan smiled at each other. "His name is…_Goku_. Goku Junior." Goku's eyes widened and he blinked in surprise.

"Uh, heh, heh, do you really have to name him after me?"

"Oh, c'mon, Goku, we insist."

"Well…all right." _Goku has a pretty high power level…maybe I could—_ Goku sensed an even stronger power level. _That's not Goku's…_

"Father, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know but, there's this really strong power level I'm sensing…" Goku tried to pin-point the source. "I gotta go." Goku handed his grandson over to Gohan. He dashed for the door.

"Wait, Father! I wanna come with you!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No. You stay here. I'll be back." And with that, Goku slammed the door behind him.

Goku flew through the clouds. The power level was moving fast!

"Where are _you_ going, Kakarot?" a familiar voice said.

"Vegeta?" Goku said in surprise as he looked over his shoulder. "You sense it too?"

"Yes, obviously." Vegeta paused. "So…what do you think it is?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"Uh…I dunno. Whatever it is…it's pretty strong." Goku wondered why Vegeta sounded so uneasy. _He never acted so strange whenever we went off to fight something that was powerful…_ "Hey…it stopped. C'mon, Vegeta. Let's go see what this thing is!" He and Vegeta swooped down and landed in the middle of a clearing. "Huh…that's strange…I coulda sworn—"

"Well, well, well," a voice chuckled. "So nice of you to join me."

"Huh?!" Goku and Vegeta both glanced around frantically in confusion. "Who's there?!" Goku demanded defensively. The Saiyans both hear a mysterious, evil chuckle around them. The hair on the back of Goku's neck stood up. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them, making them jump back in surprise.

A purple and red lizard-like man stood before them. He had piercing red, narrow eyes that glinted with mischief and…amusement? The creature's long tail slightly curled and uncurled behind him. A devious smirk was spread across his face.

"Who are you?!" Vegeta growled in a demanding tone, leaping into a defensive position. The lizard man chuckled.

"Why…I am Morphous," he replied smugly.

"Who the heck has a name like that?!" Vegeta snorted. Goku was suspicious of the Saiyan Prince. They didn't even know what this man's intentions were, and he was already looking coldly at him. Did Vegeta have a grudge towards this Morphous person…?

"Hey…Vegeta…d'you know this guy?" Goku leaned over and whispered to him.

"Hardly," hissed Vegeta icily, "but he bothers me…he almost looks like the same species as _Frieza_…" Goku glanced at Morphous. Vegeta wasn't exactly lying…but… Goku looked back at Vegeta—whose expression had darkened—when he thought he heard him mutter something. Goku shook his head and turned to Morphous.

"Look," Goku said calmly, "we don't want any trouble…but what do you want?"

"Oh…all I want is…to kill you," Morphous grinned evilly.

"You…want to kill…_us?_" Vegeta echoed in disbelief. He then smirked. "Ha! You have got to be joking! Did you hear that, Kakarot?! He wants to kill us!" he laughed arrogantly. "Do you have any idea _who_ we are?"

"Of course I do. You're Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. And you are," Morphous turned to Goku, "Goku, a Saiyan also. Super Saiyans too." Vegeta blinked in surprise.

"Well…somebody's done his research…" he muttered. Goku shook his head and looked back at Morphous, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why in the world would you want to kill us? What've we done to you?" he asked evenly. But, a feeling of nervousness stirred in the pit of his stomach. _Something about this Morphous…bugs me…his power…it's as strong as Frieza's…maybe stronger…! _Goku thought.

"Simple; you're in my way of universal domination," the lizard man replied coolly.

"Pfft!" Vegeta scoffed. "The same old 'quest for universal domination' gimmick. Look, Morphous—or whatever the heck your name is—don't think you can just waltz in and defeat us so easily. Like you said…" The Saiyan Prince smirked, "Kakarot and I are Super Saiyans."

"Which is why I've come prepared," Morphous said slyly.

"What?"

A white aura surrounded Morphous. He started powering up. Goku and Vegeta tentatively took a step back in surprise. "K…Kakarot…?" the shorter Saiyan stammered in shock.

The taller Saiyan nodded in agreement, "His power…it's off the charts…!"

Morphous finally stopped charging his power and grinned maliciously, "Heh…" He suddenly blasted a huge wave of energy at them.

"Hit the dirt!" Goku shouted frantically. He and Vegeta leaped away in opposite directions to dodge the incoming burst of energy. There was a large explosion, making the two Saiyans stumbled the rest of the way.

Vegeta landed "gracefully" face first onto the cold, hard ground. "Urgh…! Why the little…!" he growled, scrambling to his feet.

"Vegeta, look out!"

"Wha—?" But, Goku's warning came too late. Morphous appeared behind the Saiyan Prince and wrapped his long, lizard tail around his neck. "Glak!" he choked, clawing at the villain's tail. Morphous threw his fists at Vegeta's back, again and again.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried and charged over to the two. Morphous snickered and chucked Vegeta's body at the other full-blood.

"Uh…?! Yeegh!" the Saiyan yelped and he crashed into Vegeta. The two Saiyans tumbled away from Morphous, finally resting in awkward positions on the ground.

"_*koff*_ …Smooth…Kakarot…real…smooth…" Vegeta rasped.

"Not now, Vegeta…" Goku groaned. They both hurriedly jumbled to their feet, panting. "Well…he wasn't exactly lying when he said he could beat us…"

"Don't you even start talking like that, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.

"Alright, alright," Goku raised his hands defensively. He glanced back at Morphous. "Well, if you're willing to work with me against this guy, I'll promise not to not stack the odds against us."

"Alright, fine! But _I'll _be the one to kill him!"

"Why d'ya wanna be the one to kill him so bad?"

Vegeta's face turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I…uh…ah—because I was the one who was nearly choked to death by his stupid tail!"

"Alright, alright, you can kill him," Goku sighed. _There's another reason why, isn't there? Oh, well, I'll ask ya after we get this over with…_ "Ready?!"

"What do you think? Of course I am!"

Morphous crossed his arms and flicked his tail impatiently. "Are you going to attack some time today!?"

"HYAAAA~AH!" Goku and Vegeta yelled, powering up. Their eyes turned green and their hair flashed a bright, golden color.

"Hm…?" Morphous cocked his head and grunted curiously. The two Super Saiyans were surrounded by bright, shining, yellow auras. Super Saiyan Vegeta stretched his arms forward and opened his gloved hand.

"_Big Bang Attack!_" he shouted and unleashed a vibrant, blue energy ball at Morphous. Like the attack was nothing, he whapped it aside nonchalantly, but he noticed that Goku and Vegeta had disappeared. Morphous looked skywards and saw them above him, preparing energy blasts.

"_Super…_" Vegeta started.

"_Kame…_" Goku began.

"_Galick…_"

"_Hame…_"

"_Gun…!_"

"HAAAAH!" Goku and Vegeta fired a _Kamehameha_ and a _Galick Gun_ at their lizard foe square on. Dust and dirt was sent flying in the air in an enormous cloud. "Did we hit him?" Super Saiyan Goku asked, squinting.

Vegeta's green eyes widened and he hollered, "Kakarot! Behind you!"

"Uh—? Ah!" Goku gasped as he whipped around to see the lizard creature hovering behind him. In a flash, Goku was sent crashing into the hard earth. "Agh…!"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta zoomed down to his Saiyan ally, before somebody suddenly grabbed him. "Uh…ah?!" Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to see Morphous smirking evilly. "Hrgh…!" he growled threateningly.

"Heh…" Morphous's smirk grew. "…_Electroshock_…"

"Huh?!" Morphous all of a sudden electrocuted Vegeta. "AAAAAAAGH!" the Saiyan Prince screamed in agony.

After a minute of that, Morphous at last stopped. Vegeta's body trembled in his grip and faint sparks flew from the Saiyan's body. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Vegeta coughed up some blood and moaned softly; he closed his eyes and reverted back to normal form.

"I think you've had enough," said Morphous. He released Vegeta's body and watched him plummet down to the ground. Vegeta landed with a loud _THUD!_ He was sprawled out across the earth, breathing heavily.

"No…Vegeta…" Goku grunted, clutching his severely bruised and bloodied arm. He heard the purple-and-red laugh at the wounded Saiyan Prince.

"And you call yourself the Prince of all Saiyans!" he cackled mockingly.

_I…I don't get it…!_ Goku said in his head. _How in the world is he beating us down like this? ...He's only landed a few blows on me…and…I can barely pick myself back up…!_

Morphous's red eyes were now on Goku. "Well, I expected a whole lot more from both of you Super Saiyans…"

_Could it be that he knows how to use his energy in short bursts…? Or…make that…short, _electrical_ bursts…! _

Morphous suddenly reappeared in front of Goku. "Hah?!" Goku gaped in surprise.

"Heh…" Morphous punched the tall, full-blooded Saiyan in the gut with brute force.

"Oogh…!" Goku grunted in pain. His hair and eyes turned back to black. Morphous smacked Goku aside and the Saiyan skidded across the rocky ground, getting scraped up badly. "Uh…huhh…huhh…" he gasped for air.

"…No…K…Kakarot…" Vegeta murmured in a strained voice, who had altered into a kneeling position shortly after recovering from a coughing fit. Goku slowly rose from the ground, staggering to his feet. Blood was dripping from all his wounds. His eyes were struggling to stay open as it was, let alone remain standing.

_He…He really is going to kill us…_ "VEGETA!" Goku's voice rose into a holler. "YOU GOTTA LEAVE…NOW…!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in astonishment. He scrambled to his feet and looked fearfully at his Saiyan comrade. "But…but, Kakarot—"

"GO NOW!" Goku screamed furiously. Vegeta froze for a moment, startled somewhat, but after a second or so, he mustered up his remaining strength and blasted into the darkening sky, as fast as his energy could take him to the hospital.

Goku let out an uneasy breath and face Morphous, glaring the deadliest glare one would hardly see from him at the lizard freak. If Morphous was going to chase after Vegeta, he'd have to go through him first!

"Don't worry, I won't chase him," the lizard man told him coolly. "He'll come back to me soon, I promise you that… You, on the other hand, won't be leaving this place…alive…" He pointed his index finger to the sky and a black-and-red electrical, energy ball formed above it. "Any last words, Son Goku?"

"Yeah…" Goku coughed, "just 'cause you kill me…doesn't mean that another hero…will rise up…and defeat you…!"

"Aw, how sweet," Morphous sneered coldly. The energy ball sparked and fizzled ominously. Morphous reeled back and exclaimed, "_Energy Shockwave…! HYAAAAH!_" He hurled the electric energy ball at Goku, aiming for his heart.

"Uh…?!"

…_ZZZZZ-ZAP!_

"_AAAAAAAAAGH!_"

"W…W…W…W…" Goku Junior whimpered, crinkling up his nose. "W… … … …WAAAAAA~AAAAAH!" The baby went full out wailing out of the blue, startling everybody in the room.

"Holy…!" The whole group jumped back.

"Shh! Shh! No, no, it's okay! It's alright!" Videl rocked her son back and forth. "Oh, dear…what in Shenron's name is wrong, sweetie?!"

"WAAAAH…! WA-WAAAAAAH…!"

"Oh my…what's wrong with him…?" Bulma asked worriedly. The blue-haired woman had arrived a couple minutes ago, acting somewhat strange for some reason…

"I…I don't know…!" Videl cried frantically. "He was fine a few minutes ago…!"

The door suddenly swung open. Everyone turned their attention to the open doorway to see a brutally bruised and bloodied Saiyan standing in it. He was panting heavily and drops of scarlet were falling down to the floor. Bulma's hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped, "Vegeta…!"

Vegeta took one step forward and then not even a second later, he had collapsed onto the floor. Bulma raced towards her fallen husband and gather his upper body into her arms.

"Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, rushing over there as well.

"Vegeta! Vegeta?! What happened!? Who did this to you?! Where's Goku?!" A stream of questions ran from Bulma's mouth. And Vegeta only answered one.

"…K…K…Kakarot…is…is…_gone_…" he choked out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

The entire crowd in the room was shocked and horrified. The only sound that rang over all was Son Goku Junior's loud and reckless wails…

And thus…the story of Son Goku Junior…has begun!


	2. Chapter 2 : 7 Years Later

A/N : Thanks to you all that you reviewed! Here's the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation! Oh, and just for a quick fyi, if any of you just happen to notice that I never mention Pan or Bulla/Bra anywhere in this story…it's because I never new they existed when I first wrote the first couple parts in 8th grade… -_-' So, for the sake of their absences, let's just say little Pan is visiting her grandfather Hercule and Bulla is home with her grandparents…

And furthermore, Goku Junior will be referred to as just _Goku_ until his grandfather comes into play…

DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION

_7 years later…._

It was a bright, sunny day_._ There wasn't a wisp of cloud in the sky. The forest was in brilliant shades of red, orange, yellow, and light brown. A young boy with black, spiky hair dashed through the forest. He soon reached the tallest tree in the entire forest; he seemed eager to get to the top. When the boy finally reached the top, he balanced himself on the top branch which had already lost its leaves. He gazed in awe at the tree tops.

"Gee," he breathed, "the forest looks so cool…"

"GOKU!"

Goku froze. "Uh, oh…"

"GOKU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Goku hurriedly jumped down from the tree, gracefully landed, and zoomed off towards the sound of the voice.

Goku burst out of the forest. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards a small cottage. A black-haired man and a black-haired woman stood at the door; they did not look happy at all. Goku skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Hi, Mom…Dad…" Goku grinned nervously.

"Goku Jr., where have you been?!" his mom demanded.

"Your mother and I have been worried sick," his father frowned.

"Well, I lost track of time—" Goku began.

"Go do your homework, _now_!" his mother snapped.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Goku ran inside the house as his father stepped aside from the doorway.

"You know, Videl, you're starting to sound like my mom."

"Gohan!"

"Okay…take fifteen minus five and add four…" Goku murmured as he did his homework. He heard his door open suddenly. Goku looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Goku. Supper's almost ready," Videl smiled and added, "_and_ Grandma Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten are coming over." Goku's eyes brightened. He _loved_ it when they came over! The door bell suddenly rang.

"That must be them!" Videl spun around and rushed out of Goku's room Goku swung his legs out from under his desk and followed his mom.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi tightly hugged Gohan, almost squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Um…uh…mother…okay…uh, mom," Gohan stuttered in embarrassment. Chi-Chi released Gohan from her _very tight_ grip. Goku peeked out from behind Gohan's leg shyly. Chi-Chi crouched down to talk to him.

"And how's Goku?"

"Uh," Goku bowed, half shyly, half respectfully, "good." Chi-Chi chuckled sweetly and stood up. Trunks and Goten headed towards the table and sat down in their own chairs. Goku hurriedly jumped on the next to Goten, his best friend _and_ uncle. Bulma, mother of Trunks, Chi-Chi, and Videl settled down at the opposite end of the table while Gohan sat by Goku.

"All right," Videl declared, "dig in!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks started wolfing down their food, while Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma ate more slowly and…politely.

After a couple moments of nonstop eating, Bulma was the first to speak, "I swear, you all eat like Goku!" The boys stopped eating and, with mouths still full of food, simply said, "Mrrf?"

"Goku swallowed his food and asked unsurely, "_Me_?"

"No, you grandfather," Bulma replied clarifying.

"Dad?" Goten said unclearly.

"Goten, don't talk with your mouth full," Chi-Chi ordered her son. Goten gulped and shoved in more food as if the command meant nothing.

"What's…wrong with that?" Goku wondered.

"Nothing," Videl answered. "Now, eat, Goku, or your food will get cold."

Videl and Gohan invited their guests to stay the night. So, Trunks and Goten had to share Goku's room.

"Good night, Goku," Videl whispered. She shut the light off and slowly closed the door. The room was completely dark. Goku lied awake in his bed. How it bugged him so much that everyone, _everyone_, knew his grandfather…_but_ him. He stifled a growl.

_Everyone else I know is great martial arts…but I can't even do the Kamehameha! Goten and my father do, but when I try it just blows up in my face! I bet Grandfather knew the Kamehameha…_

"Trunks? Goten?" Goku suddenly spoke. "What was my grandfather like?" An eerie silence followed. Goku got a chill. "Guys?"

"Well…" Goten's voice answered, "he was a _great_ fighter…he knew all sorts of moves…like the Kamehameha, the Kaio Ken, the Spirit Bomb, _and_ he was a Super Saiyan."

"We're also Super Saiyans," Trunks added, "so is your dad, Gohan and my father, Vegeta." Trunks sighed.

"_Anyway_," Goten continued, "my dad also beat some _super_ tough bad guys, like Frieza, Cooler, Cell, and many others."

"Wow…" breathed Goku. He wanted to hear more, but he heard soft snoring.

The words echoed in his head: _Super Saiyan…Super Saiyan…Super Saiyan…_

A/N : Yeah, kinda short, but that was the best stopping point I could find for the time being…so, yeah, review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3 : The Runaway!

Chapter 3 : The Runaway!

**A/N : Chapter 3 of DBZ TNG! Yay! **

_Chimera prime_ : No, probably not. Besides, Goku Jr. is just too dense for all that dating stuff. *sweat-drop* But, he and Bulla are good friends though.

**And now, onto the story! **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT**

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

It was a cloudy morning. Videl was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Goku was just waking up, but he was strangely excited for something. He rolled out of bed and tip-toed over to Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks," he whispered, shaking his uncle.

"Hrrm?" Trunks and Goten muttered sleepily.

"C'mon, let's go outside!"

"Wha? Why?" Trunks questioned drowsily. His light purple hair was ruffled with sleep.

"_To play!_ C'mon!"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other unsurely. They quickly got dressed and quietly tip-toed out of the room and through the kitchen behind Videl. _Please, don't turn around._ As Goku reached for the doorknob, "Goku, Goten, Trunks? Where are you going?"

"Uh, outside to play, Mom," Goku replied briskly and nervously.

"Well, okay, _but_ don't get too dirty. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes, ma'am!" Goku grinned happily. He quickly opened the door and ran outside.

"Woo hoo! Yeah!" Goku yelled as he bounced around. Trunks and Goten slowly walked out of the house, still hesitating.

"Hey! Look at me!" Goku furrowed his eyebrows, put his fists on his hips, and declared heroically, "I am Goku, guardian of all that is good; the greatest warrior in the entire galaxy!"

"Uh…Goku…" Goten began. _Your mom won't like this,_ he added silently.

"All right! Let's do this! Kamehame-_Ha!_" Goku pretended to do the Kamehame-Ha.

"Goku…" Trunks tried to say. _This isn't a good idea…_he thought.

"Take this, uh…_Frieza._ Spirit Bomb!" Goku pretended to through a ball, or a Spirit Bomb."

"Goku…"

"It's all or nothing! _Kaio Ken_!"

"Goku!" Trunks and Goten interrupted his fantasy.

"What? Not good enough for you? Okay then, time to go…_SUPER SAIYAN_!" Goku's muscles tightened and he gritted his teeth. "Grrrr…RAAH!"

Videl had just finished setting the table for breakfast. "Goku, Goten, Trunks," she called as she looked out the window. "Breakfast is—huh!?"

"GRRAAH!"

Videl saw her son powering up. She could faintly see his black hair tinted gold. "Oh, no." Videl dropped a plate and bolted towards the door. She burst out outside and screamed, "GOKU JUNIOR!"

"RAAH…uh, oh…" Goku gulped. He just got caught. Goten's and Trunks' eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Videl fumed.

"Uh…nothing…"

"DON'T TELL ME NOTHING, YOUNG MAN! I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANY MARTIAL ARTS!"

"But, I—"

"NO BUTS! NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"

Goku's eyes started to water. He crinkled up his nose and, he started whimpering. "W…w…WAH!" Goku started bawling. He ran towards the door, barged into the kitchen, and cried all the way to his room. Everyone else was sitting at the table, confused at what they saw.

"What's wrong with Goku?" Chi-Chi wondered worriedly. Gohan just sat there in silence, thinking of things only he and Videl knew about Goku.

_Goku,_ he thought, _this is for your own good._

Goku slammed his bedroom door behind him, flung himself onto his bed, and buried his face into his pillow. The clouds had grown darker; it was probably going to rain.

_It's not fair!_ Goku thought angrily. _Everyone but me gets to do martial arts, even my mom! I want to be a Super Saiyan!_

Goku raised his head and glanced at _the_ sword hanging on the wall. It was his dad's sword from he was younger and training.

_I'll show them. I'll be the next greatest warrior in the universe!_

Goku rolled off his bed and stood up erectly. He reached for the sword. After getting the sheathed sword, he buckled the strap across his chest and the scabbard hung securely on his back. Goku unlocked his window, opened it silently, and jumped through it. He looked back, hearing people talking and laughing, and then ran into the forest.

…

"That was great, Videl," Gohan stretched his arms out and looked out the window. "It looks like it's going to storm…Videl?"

Videl sighed, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Well, he shouldn't have been doing martial arts."

"I'll go check on him," she decided. Videl left the kitchen and headed towards Goku's room. "Goku, sweetie?" Videl said gently as she slowly opened the door. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier—ah…" She found the room empty. "Go…ku…?" Videl noticed in horror that the sword was gone. She gasped and whirled around to see an open window and a flash of lightning. "Goku!" she gasped. "Gohan!" She raced out of Goku's room and back to the kitchen. "Gohan!"

"Videl?" Gohan rose from his chair. "What's wrong?"

"It's Goku!" Videl cried. "He's gone!"

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"His room is empty, the sword is gone, and his window was open!" Silence followed Videl's words. Everybody looked at each other. After a long moment, everyone bolted towards the door and crashed outside and started shouting: "Goku! Goku? Goku?!"

"Goku! Goku! Goku…!"

…

Meanwhile in Other World, King Kai was listening in. Behind King Kai, a tall, black-haired man walked up to him.

"Well, it was sure nice of Vegetal for him to come over. Hey…what are you doing King Kai?"

"Goku, they keep yelling your name down there," King Kai stated.

"Really? How come?" Goku asked.

"…I have no idea," responded King Kai. Goku scratched his head. "But, one thing's for sure, it's not good."

…

Goku hid in a hollow tree to wait out the storm. Thunder boomed; lightning flashed. Rain poured like mad. "This is stupid," Goku whimpered. "First, I'm grounded…and now, I'm stuck in a STORM! WAH!" Goku started wailing very loudly. "I'm…ah…never…ah…going to…get out! WAAH! AH-WAH!"

_What am I doing? Warriors don't cry in these situations!_

Goku crawled out of the tree. Lightning shot across the dark sky. "Gah!" Goku gulped. "Okay…be struck by lightning _or_ stay in the _nice, cozy_ tree?" Goku crawled back into the hollowed tree.

…

Sunlight filtered through the trees and shone down on sleeping Goku. Goku was softly snoring. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning already?" he yawned. Goku dragged himself out into the bright sunlight. "Heh, heh. I survived a storm! Now, the _real_ training begins!" He looked around, studying his surroundings. "I'll start with…flying!" Goku crouched down, tightened his muscles, and jumped as high as he could. "Yah!—Whoa!" Goku smacked down on his face. "Yowch…" He rubbed his face. "Well, that's not going to work…hm…I know!"

Goku put his right foot back, cupped his hands together near his right hip, and said, "Kame…Hame…"—A blue ball of light appeared in his hands—"HA—!"

_KA-BOOM!_ "AAGH!" As the smoke cleared, it revealed Goku in his Kamehameha pose, about to fire the ball. "Again, not going to happen. Oh yeah! Super Saiyan!" Goku slight bent his legs, tensed up, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Grrrr…RRAAAHH!"

_BOOOOM!_ "GWAH!" Goku's face was blackened from the explosion. "Guess that's not going to work…" He wiped his face with his arm. Goku plopped down onto the grass. "Well, this is great. I can't fly, I can't do the Kamehameha, I can't even be a Super Saiyan, and if I try the Spirit Bomb or the Kaio Ken, I'll probably blow up the whole world or the entire galaxy…" An idea sparked into Goku's mind.

"I know! Shenron!" Goku smiled. "I'll just ask the Eternal Dragon to make me a Super Saiyan!"

…

**A/N :** The answer to all your problems and desires: The Eternal Dragon Shenron! XD And from now on, I'm gonna put something like this below at the each chapter:

Can Goku Junior recover all seven Dragon Balls _and_ get Shenron to make him a Super Saiyan? Find out next _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 4 : Dragon, Dragon, Grant My Wish! _


	4. Chapter 4:Dragon, Dragon, Grant My Wish!

Chapter 4 : Dragon, Dragon, Grant My Wish!

**A/N** **: Here's chapter 4! Yep, I'm fast ;) Besides, I had most of this pre-written. **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT**

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"How much farther?" Goten yawned.

"Not much farther," Bulma responded. "Just over—oh! There it is!"

A small island appeared on the horizon. As their shuttle came closer, Gohan said, "I hope Krillin doesn't mind the unexpected visit.

"He might have seen Goku!" Videl insisted. Gohan frowned. What were the odds of him coming here? The shuttle was now above the island and it slowly landed. A house, the Kame House, was about in the center of the island. Gohan get out of the shuttle and yelled, "Krillin! Krillin, you there?"

The screen door swung open. "Hey, Gohan!"

"Krillin!" Gohan grinned at the sight of his old friend.

"So, what brings you here?"

Everyone else was getting out of the shuttle, when Gohan asked, "Have you seen Goku?"

"Which one? I know two—"

"MY GRANDSON!" Chi-Chi growled at Krillin.

"Oh, uh, right! No, I haven't. Besides," Krillin added, "he couldn't fly here if he wanted to. You wouldn't let him anyway—"

"There's a reason why we won't let him do martial arts!" Videl put in.

"Okay…why?"

Videl hesitated, knowing she said too much. She looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded, walked over to Videl, and put his right arm around her shoulders. "It happened when Goku was younger…"

"I was training outside. Goku was watching me, while Videl was washing dishes…"

…

'Kamehame…HA!'

Goku watched the energy blast shoot towards the forest. His long, brown tail waved with excitement.

'YAAH!'

Goku gazed at his father's hair, which suddenly turned golden and his eyes flashed green. Goku's eyes sparkled.

_I wish I could do that!_ Goku thought excitedly. He playfully waddled over to his father. Goku tugged on Gohan's pant leg.

'Daddy?'

Gohan's hair turned back to black. He looked down at Goku. 'Yeah?'

'Can you teach me how to do that?'

'Do what?'

Goku pointed to his spiky, black hair. 'The yellow hair thing.' Gohan blinked in surprise.

'Oh, uh…Super Saiyan?'

'Yeah!' Goku nodded.

'Well…I guess…'

'Yay!' Goku tensed up, copying what he saw his father do.

'Remember, the key is to concentrate all of your energy. Don't be frustrated if you can't get it right away. It took me awhile.'

'Okay!' Goku squeezed his eyes shut. 'Grr…' His whole body started quivering. Goku's hair was faintly tainted yellow.

_Huh…_Gohan thought, _he might actually do it. Wait! Do I smell…smoke?_ Gohan shook his head and rolled his eyes._ Videl's probably burning something. Toast, maybe?_

Gohan sniffed. _That's not toast…_ Gohan suddenly heard a crackling sound and then, suddenly…

_KA-BOOM!_ The sudden explosion knocked him off his feet and into a tree. 'AAGH!' He slammed into the tree trunk and landed on a branch. "Oh…ow…my back…' he grunted. Gohan shook his head.

'Gohan, what's going—' Gohan then heard his wife scream. Gohan slide down the tree trunk. 'Goku!' Videl was kneeling down beside a little body. 'Wake up!'

'Oh, no…Goku!' Gohan bolted over to Videl and Goku. Goku's whole body was covered with burns and his clothes were tattered and blackened.

'W-What happened?' Videl wailed through tears.

'I-I don't know…' Gohan stuttered in shock, 'he was trying to go Super Saiyan an-and—ah! That must have caused the explosion!'

'We need to get him to the hospital!'

'Right!' Gohan gingerly picked up unconscious Goku and he and Videl flew off…

…

"…and that's why we won't let him do martial arts." Krillin said nothing.

"Goku doesn't remember anything about the day," Videl added sadly.

"The explosion blew off Goku's tail," Gohan sighed.

"But…you told us," Bulma recalled gradually, "you cut off his tail…"

"That was just a cover up," he frowned. "If we'd—"

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi scolded. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Gohan shrunk in his skin. "Well, I—"

"YOU COULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL HE WAS OLDER—"

"Mother, listen!" interrupted Gohan. Chi-Chi stopped yelling. "Either way…I…I…I think he still would have made an explosion, even if he was older."

"W-Why?"

"I don't know," Gohan admitted miserably, "but there's something about him…I just don't what…" Gohan sat down on the grass sorrowfully.

"Well…" Krillin suggested, "I can go to the Lookout. Maybe Dende has seen him." Gohan looked up and gave a sad smiled.

"We can look around the forest," Goten offered. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Chi-Chi and I can look around Capsule Corp.," Bulma put in.

"Thank you," Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Well…we're not going to find Goku standing around here all day," Krillin spoke. "Let's get going!"

"Right!"

_Don't worry, bud,_ Goten said silently in his head, _we'll find you._

…

A shiny, orange ball with three red stars on it bounced down a shallow slope in the forest; it made a clinking sound as it hit roots, rocks, and tree trunks. _Clink…clink…clink…_

"Come back here, you little Dragon Ball!" Goku called after it, but he couldn't help giggling. This was more fun than he thought! _SPLOOSH!_ The Dragon Ball crashed into the river. "Aw, man! Come back here!" Goku raced downstream. He caught a glimpse of the gleaming Dragon Ball in the water. "Ah-ha!" Goku sprang into the river after it. Goku reached out and tried to grab the Dragon Ball, but a current swept to along.

"Glub?" he gurgled. Goku's lungs burned for oxygen. He kicked his legs against a rock and broke the surface, gulping down as much air as his lungs could hold.

_Where did that current come from?_

Goku swam towards the shore, dug his fingers into the muddy shore, and heaved himself out. Goku spat out some water. He shook his head and water droplets flew from his black hair. And there it was! The Dragon Ball was glistening with water trickling down its round, smooth surface and dripping off of…a hand? Goku leisurely looked up to come face to face with some type of lizard-like, red and purple, creature.

"I believe you…" it said, "…dropped this."

A warm fire crackled and shed a soft, orange light. "Gee," Goku smiled thankfully, "thanks for getting my Dragon Ball, mister!" He slipped his arms out of the orange martial arts suit's short sleeves and took of the heavy, dark-blue shirt. "Heh, heh. This training gear _sure_ gets heavy when it gets wet!" Goku squeezed the water out of it, giggling, "Heh, heh!" He flung the shirt towards a stump and pulled off his blue wristbands and boots and set them by the fire. Goku forced his arms back into the martial arts suit's sleeves and held his bare feet up near the cozy fire. "Ahhh…"

"Hmph," the mysterious male grunted.

"So, what's your name?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"…Morphous."

"Whoa, cool…" breathed Goku.

"Yours?"

Goku put his feet down. "My name's Goku." Surprise momentarily showed on Morphous's face. "Well… Junior. You see, I was named after my grandfather, you know, Goku."

"Ah, yes," Morphous nodded. "I've heard of him. What's your father's name?"

"Gohan," Goku responded. "My mother's name is Videl." There was a long pause. The fire's light wavered.

"What's a boy like you doing looking for the Dragon Balls?"

Goku let Morphous's words sink in. He finally answered, "I'm going to ask Shenron to make me a Super Saiyan."

"Oh…" Goku thought he heard a hint of relief in Morphous's voice. He shook his head. "Why is that?"

"Um…well," Goku felt nervousness stir in the pit of his stomach…but he wasn't nervous at all. He liked talking to Morphous. "My dad, Goten, Trunks, my grandfather, even Trunks' dad Vegeta, are all Super Saiyans. Plus, my parents won't even let me do martial arts. If I become a Super Saiyan, it'll show them that I can fight. After all, Saiyan blood flows through my veins!"

A small voice inside Goku's head told him that he shouldn't have told Morphous anything. _Oh, what do you know?_

A wide grin spread across Morphous's face. "I can help you, boy," he grinned slyly. "I know where to find the rest of the Dragon Balls.

"Really?" Goku gasped.

"Yes. We can head out now, if you want to, that is…"

"Are you kidding?!" Goku jumped to his feet. "Of _course_ we'll head out now! Look out universe!" he added, looking up at the sky. "There's going to be a new Super Saiyan coming!"

…

Goku placed the last Dragon Ball, the four-star ball, in the cluster of Dragon Balls. It wasn't easy getting them! Goku had to use his sword a couple times, like when these thugs tried to steal a Dragon Ball, thinking it was an ultra-rare orange pearl. All seven Dragon Ball started glowing, light fading on and off.

"Hey, Morphous," Goku said, "thanks for helping me find—"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, kid," Morphous cut him off impatiently. "Summon the Eternal Dragon!"

Goku nodded. He faced the Dragon Balls, took a few paces back and shouted, "Arise Shenron!" The Dragon Balls glowed brightly, bright as the sun even. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the mystical orbs. It twisted, waved, coiled, until it formed the longest dragon Goku had ever seen.

The Eternal Dragon, Shenron!

"Wow…" he breathed. Shenron was even bigger than he expected!

"I have returned to grant you one wish," the Eternal Dragon roared. "Quickly. State your desire." Shenron's deep voice shook Goku's whole body.

"Uh…" Goku cleared his throat, "Eternal Dragon Shenron, I wish—"

"—That Goku Jr. be sent to Other World!"

Goku whirled around when he heard Morphous's voice. "_What?!_"

"Very well." Goku's eyes widened and, he turned back around. "The one known as Goku Jr. will be sent to Other World."

Goku suddenly felt lighter. He looked at his hands and could faintly see the ground. "Huh?" Goku glanced over at Morphous with eyes round and fearful. "_What_ did you do?!"

"Whether you're a reincarnation or not, I _will not_ have any Gokus in my way!" bellowed Morphous.

"Wha—!?" Goku started levitating, his outline slowly fading. The world started coming apart, bit by bit, color by color, drop by drop into black nothing. Then, Goku started falling down, down, down, down…

"AAAHHH...!"

…

**A/N** **:** Yeeeeeeeep! That's what happens when you let a creepy, lizard guy get between you and your wish! *sweat-drop* Oh, Goku, you're too trusting for your own good…

What will happen to Goku Junior when he arrives in Other World? What obstacles will he face and what or _who_ will he encounter? Find out in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 5 : An Otherworldly Reunion! _


	5. Chapter 5 : An Otherworldly Reunion!

Chapter 5 : An Otherworldly Reunion!

**A/N** : Chapter 5, yeah buddy! Now, we get to see Goku, Vegeta, _and_ King Kai! What will our hero think when he finds out that Goku is his grandfather?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"…AAAHHHH!" SMACK! Goku's face smacked down onto cold, hard ground. It stung like a frost bite or a serious rug burn, but much worse. He groaned. _What happened?_ Goku pushed himself into a sitting position and starting the dust and dirt off of himself. His whole body was sore from head to toe. His face stung like a wildfire.

_That's one ride I'm not going on again! _

Goku noticed a river nearby and quickly crawled towards it. He reached the _oh-so_ inviting river and splashed some water in his face. Soothing relief! "Ah…" Something caught Goku's eye. Through the rippling water, there was a fuzzy, golden above his blurry reflection. The water finally stilled and Goku's eyes widened when he saw a _golden ring_ floating above his head. A halo…

"Oh my gosh…" Goku gasped. He scrambled to his feet and back away. _I'm….DEAD._ Anger suddenly washed over Goku. He automatically clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows. "Morphous, you double-crosser," Goku said in a low growl, "…you tricked me…"

…

"_Ahhh…_" Goku yawned and leaned back. "That was a great lunch, King Kai."

Vegeta leaned over to King Kai and whispered, "I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet." King Kai shrugged.

King Kai's antennae pricked. "Hm?"

"What's the matter, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"…Someone just…died," King Kai answered.

"Yeah, so?" Vegeta scoffed. "Big deal."

"Well, this person's energy just vanished…just like that…oh, and it was nearby."

"Who was it?" Goku wondered nervously. _Oh, please...No…_

"I don't know. Seven year old boy. Black hair. Black eyes. Energetic…_extremely_." Goku went pale.

Vegeta cocked his head, puzzled. "What's wrong with you, Kakarot?"

_No…Junior!_

…

Goku trudged across the barren plain. _First thirty minutes of being dead…boring. Gee, the afterlife stinks. _Goku's stomach growled. "Oh, even my stomach agrees. Where's the food?" Goku sniffed the air and caught the stale scent of food. Goku's mouth watered. The source was probably nearby! Goku launched across the plains. _Food! Food! Food! Food—_ Goku skidded to a halt. The smell of food was coming from some kind of house. He heard muffled voices from the other side, and then he heard a door slam. Goku crept up to a window and peeked inside. Nobody was there.

"Hee, heh, heh…" Goku chuckled mischievously. He jumped through the open window and tip-toed over to a table. There was a plate with just one bun. "Oh, well. I'll take what I can get," he sighed and shrugged. Goku swiftly snatched the bread and started heading towards the window, when…

"So, Goku," a voice said behind him. Goku spun around. "How did you talk go with Vegeta—" Goku locked gazes with a stout man with black glasses, blue skin, pointed ears, and a black cap with antennae. Goku's eyes widened. Busted! "…And what did he _do_ to _you_?!" Goku didn't replay. Both of them were speechless.

"King Kai, what's the matter?" another voice asked. A door swung open and two men walked in. Triple-busted!

_Oh, great…I'm a dead man…if that's even possible now…_ "D'uh…sorry, sorry! I didn't think anyone was here—or wanted this. Here! You can have your bread back—" Goku cut himself off and stared up the taller man.

The man had black, pointy hair and black eyes. He wore an orange _gi_ and a dark blue weighted shirt underneath. He also wore a belt, wristbands, and boots that were the same shade of blue. And he looked surprised.

"H-Hey…d-don't I know you from somewhere?" Goku stammered, half whispering.

"Will someone tell me, "exclaimed the second black-haired man, "_why_ there's a _mini KAKAROT_?"

Goku looked over at the one who called him "Kakarot." That man's hair stood up erectly and he wore a darker blue jumpsuit, white gloves, and white boots. "Kaka—_what? _Is that a vegetable?" Goku thought about it for a moment. "…Is it some kind of _carrot_?..._Hey! You called me a carrot!_" The second man slapped his hand across his forehead.

"No, it's a name, a Saiyan name," the other man explained. "Technically, it's _my_ name…but, my actual name is Goku."

Goku's jaw dropped. "G-Goku…? Y-Your name's…Goku…?"

"Yeah."

Goku began to speak, but no words came out. _Oh…h-he's…my…GRANDPA._

"Hey, kid. If you're done standing there—looking stupid—then, tell me…_WHO. ARE. YOU?!_"

_Oh, that must be Vegeta. Man, he's just like what Trunks described him as. _

"A_hem_."

"Oh! Uh—" Goku bowed respectfully and continued, "My named is Son Goku Junior, uh, I'm the son of Son Gohan and Videl; I'm a ¼ Saiyan—"

Vegeta interrupted him, "Okay, okay! I just wanted a name, not an entire introduction!" Goku straightened up, seeing Vegeta's scowl.

"Uh, heh, heh. Sorry," Goku scratched his head in embarrassment. Goku looked over at the shorter, stouter man. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm King Kai," he said proudly.

"Yeah…king of what?"

King Kai's smile quickly faded. "Weren't you taught _anything_?"

"Um, does learning math count?" Goku cocked his head. "_Oh!_ Uh…my dad may have mentioned something…" Goku nervously glanced up at his grandfather. _Urk! My grandpa's standing right in front of me…does he even _know_ I'm his grandson? This is really awkward…_

"What'd you say your name was again?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked over at Vegeta. "My name's Goku."

"Eh…_what_?"

"His name is Goku Junior," Goku's grandpa responded. He turned to his grandson. "So, whatch'ya been doing all these years, grandson?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "I did not see that coming…"

"Oh…uh…Goku…uh, heh, heh…" King Kai struggled to finish his sentence.

"So…Junior, what are you doing here?" Goku asked. Goku _Junior_ blinked and thought for a moment. _Why am I here again?_ Then he remembered.

"Oh…that…that…_double-crosser!_" he blurted out angrily and suddenly. Goku jumped back, along with King Kai and Vegeta. "I can't believe he did that! Can you believe he did that?! _Who_ would do that?! Why that—"

"Um—uh…care to _elaborate_?" questioned King Kai shakily.

"Hm? Oh…This guy named Morphous used the Dragon Balls—"

"_WHAT?! MORPHOUS?!_" Goku, Vegeta, and King Kai screamed.

"…You guys know 'im?" Goku Junior wondered in reaction to theirs.

"Know _him_?!" Vegeta fumed. "Of _course_ we _'know him'_! He's—"

"—_Okay, Vegeta,_" Goku interrupted him hastily. Vegeta started grumbling to himself.

"Morphous," King Kai explained nervously, "is the worst guy you could ever encounter. He's a _shift-shaper_, y'see, and he uses that power to manipulate and fool his enemies. His powers—next to Frieza's—are something not to be messed with! I'm surprised you're still in one piece!"

Goku blinked and tilted his head. "Why would I be in pieces? We didn't fight each other, he wished me here with the Dragon Balls."

King Kai stood there, stunned at what he said. "He…knew where the Dragon Balls were?"

"Yep. Coordinates and everything! He helped me find them, wished me to Other World…and here I am…_with a halo!_" He stressed the last few words, pointing to the golden ring above his head. "Urg! I can't believe he did that! What did he have against me?! All I wanted was—" Goku Junior cut himself off when an idea popped into his mind. "Hey…" he grinned, zoomed over to his grandfather, and asked, "Can you train me?"

Goku looked down at his grandson. The young boy's big, black eyes were sparkling with fieriness. He frowned, "Why?"

"So I can get stronger and get back at Morphous…and become aSuper Saiyan!"

"Super…?" Goku echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah! Trunks and uncle Goten said you and Vegeta were…uh…are Super Saiyans! So if you can do it, I can too! Oh, _please, please, please, PLEASE?_"

Goku blinked. "Well…okay…" he said ruefully.

"YEAH!" Goku Jr. cheered.

"Alright, we're gonna start off with the basics outside.

"Yes, of course…but can we eat first, _please_?"

…

**A/N : **And so, Goku Junior finally meets his grandfather! (And don't forget Vegeta and King Kai!)

What tasks lay up ahead for our hero? Find out in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 6 : No Monkeying Around! _


	6. Chapter 6 : No Monkeying Around!

Chapter 6 : No Monkeying Around!

**A/N : And so the real training begins for our Junior hero! Will he be able to do it?! You'll hafta read and find out…**

**I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT**

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

So after eating like no tomorrow, Goku Jr., Goku, Vegeta, and King Kai went outside for training

"What do we do first? Huh? Huh? I can't wait!" Goku Jr. said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll start off with—" Goku began.

"When do we get to the part where I become a Super Saiyan?"

Goku sighed, "There's more to fighting then becoming a Super Saiyan…"

"Oh…" Goku Jr. frowned, "okay…So, what do we do first?"

King Kai grinned and called, "Bubbles!"

"_Bubbles?_"

A _monkey_ hobbled up to them. "Ooo! Ooo!"

"Your job is catch to Bubbles!"

"_The monkey?!_" Goku Junior's jaw dropped.

"Yep. Unless you think it'll be to hard…"

"What? No way! I'll catch 'im!"

"Ooo! Ooo!" Bubbles hooted. He started scurrying away.

"Ack! Hey! Monkey!" Goku Jr. yelled and zoomed after him. "MONKEY!"

"Whoa…he's fast," King Kai commented in bewilderment.

"Come back 'ere! _MONKEY!_" Goku Jr. almost caught up to Bubbles, but the monkey suddenly sped up, making Goku Jr. catch thin air. "Uh…whuh?!" Goku Jr. fell to his knees and breathed heavily. "_Huhh…huhh…_okay, _that's it!_" Goku Jr. slipped the blue wristbands of his wrists and his boots off his feet. He took off his heavy undershirt. "_Huhh…_hehehe, I'm gonna get you now!" He resumed chasing Bubbles…barefoot. "_MONKEY!_"

…

It has been five hours. "Do ya have any sevens?" Goku asked flatly, holding some cards.

"Go fish," Vegeta replied in boredom.

"_MONKEY!_" Goku Jr. shouted in the background.

"Urgh…how _long_ has he been chasing that monkey?"

"Um… 'bout five hours."

"Hmph! This. Is. BORING."

"D'oh, so close! Ha! Got ya now! Oh, wait, urgh! Monkey, slow down! Ah-ha…! Darn!"

"King Kai, are you sure this was a good idea?" Goku wondered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," King Kai admitted. "You did it once. So I figured Junior could. Y'know, I'm surprised he's not tired yet."

"Yeah…" agreed Goku thoughtfully. "Hm…"

"Monkey!" Goku Jr. hollered. "Mon_keeeeey!_" He gradually was gaining on Bubbles. "I got you now!" Goku Junior dove forward and snatched Bubbles by the waist. He slid on his stomach to a halt.

"Oh!" King Kai gasped in surprise.

"I…I did it!" Goku Jr. breathed; a huge smile spread across his face. He suddenly leaped into the air and held Bubbles high over his head triumphantly. "Heh, heh. YEAH! I CAUGHT THE MONKEY!"

"Well…okay,_ now_ he catches the monkey," Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, this proves he's got speed, stamina, and determination," Goku evaluated.

"…Or he's just plain stubborn."

"Look, guys! I caught 'im—" Goku Jr. froze. "Wait. I can't fly—" He plummeted down to the ground and landed hard face first. "Owww…!" Goku Jr. quickly scrambled into a sitting position. "D'oh…second time today…it burns…"

"Whoa! Junior, you okay?" Goku called to him.

"Y-Yep!" Goku Jr. grunted, eyes watering. "D-Don't m-mind me…I'm not i-in p-pain or anything…I just was thinking that we could get to the basics n-now…l-like flying m-maybe?"

…

"Okay, you ready, Junior?"

"Yeah! I'm _so_ ready!"

"Okay, first, show me what you know."

Goku Jr. paused. "What I…_know?_" he echoed.

"Yeah. Ya gotta know something about martial arts, right?"

"Uh…yeah, sure, Grandpa." _Oh, great. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Grandpa, King Kai, Vegeta…and Bubbles! _Goku Jr. gulped and got into the position for the Kamehame-Ha. "Kaaaaa…meeee….haaaaaa…meeeee…" A blue energy ball fizzled and sparkled in his hands. "HYAHH!" Goku Jr. thrust his arms forward. Energy crackled and fizzed in his hands, but no beam shot out. _C'mon, c'mon!_

And then…

_KA-BOOM!_ It exploded in his face…again. "YOW-WOW-OW-WOW!" As the smoke cleared, it revealed Goku Jr. in an awkward position and with a blackened face from the explosion. "Guh…eh…_*koff*_" He coughed out a puff of smoke. "_Huhh…_"

"Well…" Vegeta smirked, "somebody's _on fire_ with training."

"Yeah…right," King Kai agreed, holding back a laugh.

"Grrgh! S'not fair!" Goku Junior plopped down on the grass, groaning, "This is the second time that's happened! What's wrong with me?! Why does everything explode in my face?! He pounded his fist into the ground in frustration. "S'not fair!"

Goku walked over to his grandson. "Junior…do you know anything about martial arts?" Goku Jr. looked up at his grandfather miserably.

"…My parents forbade me from doing martial arts, okay?"

"Huh…that doesn't sound like Gohan."

"Well, you just got proven wrong."

"Gotta give you credit though, for a kid your age, you got some _big_ power…maybe too much. You've gotta control your power, Junior."

"But…I don't know _how!_" Goku Junior protested.

"That's why I'm going to train you. I can't promise you that you'll be a Super Saiyan overnight, but I can make you stronger!" Goku Jr. let the words sink in. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly stood up.

"I'm ready, Grandpa," he said in determination. "Let's do this!"

So while Goku explained the basics, King Kai and Vegeta stood back at a distance and watched.

"His enthusiasm knows no bounds," observed King Kai.

"Hm…" Vegeta grunted. _Kakarot…you and I both know your grandson has some potential…but…he would've too…_

…

**A/N : Okay…now the _real_ real training begins in the next chapter! And I wonder who Vegeta is thinking about in the ending…hm…('course I know, but I won't tell ya! dB) And please review! **

How will Goku Junior fare with his training? Find out in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 6 : Let The Training Begin!_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Real Training Begins!

Chapter 7 : The Real Training Begins!

**A/N : **And now for another installment of Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation (or DBZ TNG for short)!

**I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT**

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"Okay, Junior. Here'show it's gonna go," Goku explained to his grandson. "First off, I'll teach you the basics of martial arts, such as defense and basics of energy, including suppressing and raising it. Vegeta will teach you offense and then King Kai will teach you more advance moves, once you've mastered the basics first."

"Pfft. Fine," Vegeta scowled.

"Goku, what makes you think your grandson can master my techniques?" King Kai demanded.

"Hm? Whaddya mean?"

"He said so himself, he knows nothing about martial arts—"

Goku Jr. cut in, "I never said that. I know some stuff. Trunks and Goten told me all about martial arts, like about the Kaio Ken, the Spirit Bomb, the Kamehameha, and Super Saiyan. Plus, they told me about all the bad guys you fought and…oh, yeah! The World Martial Arts Tournament! _Huhh_…I've always wanted to be in one o' those…"

"What would you do? Blow up in your opponent's face?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. King Kai clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh…Vegeta…" he chuckled, "heh, heh…you're on a roll today! Ho ho ho ho…!"

"What?"

"Ehem, right, anyway…" Goku shook his head. "Junior, we'll start your training…tomorrow."

Goku Jr. froze. "Eh…whuh?"

"Hey, ya gotta admit, it's been a rough day for ya. Plus, if you get a good night's sleep, you'll be up an' raring to go tomorrow!"

"Oh…okay," Goku Jr. yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Uh-aaaa…"

"C'mon, Junior," beckoned Goku. "Let's go before ya fall asleep out 'ere!"

And so, they bed down for the night. Goku Jr. eagerly waited for morning to come. But could the training be more than he bargains for?

…

Day One with Goku – Evasion!

"Alright, Junior. First off, basic defense. It's pretty simple actually. There's evading, guarding, and blocking. Evading is basically dodging you opponent's attacks, especially energy blasts. You need to remain quick and light on your feet. Like so." Goku spread his feet apart and was practically on his toes; his heels barely above the ground. "'Kay, Vegeta!"

Vegeta, standing a few yards away, fired a single energy blast at Goku. Goku waited patiently for the right moment, still remaining on his toes. He swiftly dodged Vegeta's blast. Vegeta suddenly lunged in Goku's direction and started throwing punches. Goku easily evaded them all.

"Ease up, Vegeta. That's good enough," Goku said. Vegeta pulled back from the punches and crossed his arms. "Got that all, Junior?" Goku Jr. nodded. "Good. You try now."

"Okay." Goku Jr. copied his grandpa's evading stance. "Now what?"

Goku smiled; he and Vegeta back away a bit. "Okay, Bubbles!"

"Wha—?"

There Bubbles stood, a few yards away in front of Goku Junior…by a pile or rocks!

"Wait, what are you—?!" Bubbles started quickly chucking rocks at him. "GWAH!" Goku Jr. frantically started jumping out of the rocks' paths…more or less.

"Rocks?" Vegeta sounded disappointed. "Really?"

"Well, we didn't have any bees…"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot! Why aren't you doing it?!"

"Whatcha mean? Should I be throwing the rocks?" Goku cocked his head.

"You imbecile! Not the stinkin' rocks! What aren't you throwing punches at him?!"

"Huh? Oh! …Well, he's not quite ready for that yet."

"Feh," Vegeta scoffed.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll turn up the heat once he gets better at it," Goku assured him. "Plus, you get 'im tomorrow."

"Hm?!"

"Make sure ya keep it down for 'im. Keep your defenses down low so he can hit you a few times. I want him to be confident in his fighting abilities. So don't be too hard on him."

Vegeta pause for a moment. "…Sure, Kakarot…" _…Over my living body._

"OWWWWAH!"

"Okay, Bubbles! That's enough," Goku called.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Bubbles dashed away.

"So, Junior, how'd ya do—ooh…"

Goku Jr. breathed heavily; he was covered with tons of bruises. "Hey, uh, Grandpa…? Are things s'pposed to hurt when you're dead?" Goku blinked.

"Uh…we'll…work more on the evading…" he sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

Vegeta muttered under his breath, "The bees would've been better…"

…

Day One with Vegeta – On the Offensive!

After a w hole yesterday's worth of nothing but evading, Goku Junior had finally mastered it! Now, it's Vegeta's turn to train the too-eager-for-his-own-good Saiyan boy…

"So, what're we gonna do, Vegeta?" Goku Jr. asked eagerly; his black eyes shining. "Basics?"

"Close…" Vegeta murmured. "Come at me with everything you got." Goku Jr. faltered. He hesitated but then spoke.

"Huh? You're not gonna show me anything?"

"Maybe, but first you have to _come at me_."

"Oh…okay…" Goku Jr. unsurely got into his battle stance. "Hmm…" He suddenly lunged at Vegeta as quickly as he could. "HAAA—!"

_BWAP!___Vegeta knocked the young boy aside with absolute ease. Goku Jr. crashed into the ground and skidded to halt. "What part of 'come at me with everything you got' didn't you understand?"

"Unh…" Goku Jr. slowly scrambled to his feet. His grandpa had promised Vegeta would be gentle…

"If that's the best you can do, then these days are going to be a living nightmare for you, boy—you mark my words." Goku Jr. shrunk in his skin. This really was more than he bargained for!

…

Day Two with Goku – Guarding!

It went really well! Goku Junior, slow at first, soon master the guarding basics.

Day two with Vegeta.

Nothing but pain and misery…

Day Three with Goku – Blocking!

The blocking didn't come as quickly to Goku Junior. However, he was able to overcome the obstacle.

Day Three with Vegeta.

Vegeta Quote: "How are you related to Kakarot?!"

Day Four with Goku.

Out of all these training days, anyone would choose Goku…

Day Four with Vegeta.

With all the training days he has had with Vegeta, Goku Jr. has yet a chance to land a single blow on the mighty Saiyan Prince. But, if he thought the first 3 days were rough, he's in for a rude awakening…

"YAAAAAH!" Goku Jr. launched a barraged of punches at his opponent. Vegeta's arms were bent upward in front of him to protect himself, more or less.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Vegeta yelled over the loud punching noises. "I've seen humans with better fighting skills than you!"

"Rrrrgh…!" Goku Jr. growled and he started punching faster.

"What is this?! Do you know the meaning of the word 'punch'?! You're just as soft as your father!" Goku Jr. halted, giving Vegeta an opportunity to back up a bit.

Goku Jr. narrowed his eyes at Vegeta threateningly, saying, "…What did you say…?"

Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment, like he was confused at what he said. Then, he grinned mischievously. "Yeah…your father…Gohan, isn't it? He's really soft and weak. _And_ he's a slacker."

"Hey! My dad's _not_ a slacker!"

"Oh…you don't say? Well then, your mother's father…isn't he that fool-hearted, show-off Hercule?"

"He's not fool-hearted!" Goku Jr. snapped defensively. _Okay, the show-off thing is kinda true, but—_

"Oh, and that boy Goten…he's such a complainer. A senseless, slow-witted—"

"SHUT UP!" Goku Jr. screamed with rage. He launched himself at Vegeta and the Saiyan Prince had no time to react, before the enraged ¼ Saiyan smashed his foot into his left shoulder.

"…Uh?!" Vegeta exclaimed, in shock and slight pain. Goku Jr. then continued delivering a volley of heavy punches to the older Saiyan.

"HYAH!"

"Huh?" Goku glanced over his shoulder, pausing his conversation with King Kai. "Junior—WHOA!" Goku rushed over to the two opposing forces and grabbed his grandson. Vegeta staggered uneasily away from them.

"Lemme at 'im!" Goku Jr. shouted, struggling to escape his grandfather's firm grasp. "I'll tear 'im t'pieces! Leggo o' me!"

"Hey! Junior, calm down!" said Goku.

"No! Leggo!"

"Hey!" Goku raised his voice. Goku Jr. stopped squirming. "That's enough training for today. You should _go to bed now_." Goku let his grandson go. Goku Jr. hesitated to leave his unfinished battle, narrowed his eyes at Vegeta once more, and then trudged off back to the house.

…

**A/N : **…Well, Vegeta just got pwned by a 7-year-old XD

What else lies in store for our hero? Find out in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 8 : The Dream and the Kamehameha! _


	8. Chapter 8 : The Dream and the Kamehameha

Chapter 8 : The Dream and the Kamehameha

**A/N : **_And now…Chapter 8 of DBZ TNG! Woo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! _

**We all know that this is a fanfiction sit so…**__

…

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"Hm…I think he might've dislocated you shoulder…Okay! I just gotta do this—"

"Gah! Hrk! Kakarot!"

"Sorry…"

Vegeta rubbed his left shoulder. "Hmph."

"Vegeta…what did you say to him that made him so mad?" Goku asked bluntly, sitting down on a chair.

The Saiyan Prince scowled at him, "Idiot, didn't you notice his power level? He's just like his father, you get him mad and he reveals his hidden power without even knowing it." Vegeta stretched his left arm and bent it to ease out the soreness.

Goku blinked and sighed, shaking his head, "Vegeta…forcing it out of 'im is not gonna help him at all. And beating him for messing won't help either." Vegeta tried to interrupt, but Goku continued without missing a beat, "Look, I know Junior's not a little baby, but he's still a kid—!"

"Shut up! What do you—" Vegeta cut himself off. _B-Baby…?_ His body started to shake a bit, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Vegeta, whatsa matter?" Goku asked, his voice laced with concern for his Saiyan comrade.

"H-He…He was so young…" Vegeta murmured absentmindedly.

"Whaddaya mean—"

Vegeta suddenly retorted defensively, "I don't need your pity, Kakarot!" He stormed off hurriedly, muttering to himself.

"How can I pity you when I have no idea what you're talkin' about?!" Goku called after the full-blood. The tall Saiyan sighed, looked back at King Kai, and they both shrugged.

…

Goku Jr. started angrily out the window. Anger still bubbled inside of him from the Saiyan Prince's words. _What does he know? He's been dead for who knows how long! He's got no right to take about my family like that! Geez, how did Trunks and Bulma deal with him? 'Least Bulla didn't hafto…_

"Hey…Junior?" He heard his grandfather's voice. Goku sat down next to his grandson. "Look…" he explained gently, "what Vegeta said…he didn't mean it, y'know. He just wanted you to let out your power by making you mad. …You understand, right?" Goku Jr. didn't answer, but slowly nodded in response. Goku ruffled the boy's hair.

"Alright then. G'night."

…

_Huh…? Where am I…? …Wait! Is that…me? _A baby with palm-like black hair was sleeping in somebody's arms. _Hey…is that Grandpa?_ Goku was smiling down at the baby, eyes watering. The image suddenly altered to a clearing. _Huh?! G-Grandpa?!_ Goku was lying motionless on his stomach; he was severely wounded, bleeding, and the clothing where is heart would be was burnt. _No—he's—_ The picture changed once more to a spot outside of a city's limits. _V-Vegeta? Is he—? _The Saiyan Prince was, too, lying motionless in a pool of blood; the severest of wounds was on his chest where his heart was. _Unh! Why am I seeing this?! _ There was another blur of colors and the scene suddenly became much more gloomy and gray. _Who's that?_ A little boy who looked around the age of 7 sat alone in a dark corner. He wore some kind of armor, a blue jumpsuit, and white gloves and boots. He had black, flaming hair and a furry, brown monkey tail. _Why's he crying?_ Tears were slowing falling from the boy's eyes to the floor. _I don't understand…!_

"_Guh!_"

Goku Jr. suddenly jolted awake. Sweat gradually trickled down his face and his eyes were wide with confusion and shock. The faint glow of early morning filtered into his room. Looking around, Goku Jr. found himself still in bed. The ¼ Saiyan took deep breaths to calm himself before throwing the covers of off himself and scrambling out of bed. He silently crept out of him room, figuring that everybody was still asleep. He peeked into where all the adults were sleeping. Goku was snoring somewhat loudly, King Kai was muttering gibberish quietly, and Vegeta was moaning and groaning softly.

Goku Jr. continued creeping along, making sure not to wake anyone, until he reached the door. He quietly went outside. An early-morning breeze brushed past his wild, ebony hair. The calmness of the morning made him reflect back on his dream. The boy wondered what all that meant in the dream…especially who that mysterious boy was.

_He…looked like that boy who was holding the 1-Star Dragon Ball from the dream I had when I was little…*_

Goku Jr. held up his hands halfway and looked at them curiously. He was feeling a strange power surging within himself for some reason…

He thrust his arms forward and leisurely pulled them back. "Ka…me…ha…me…" A blue ball of bright energy appeared in his hands. "_HA!_" Goku Jr. forcefully drove his arms forward and an energy blast shot across the land. After the dust settled, Goku Jr. remained in the Kamehameha stance until he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"J-Junior…! Y-You did it…!" The 7-year-old Saiyan spun around to see his surprised grandpa. "You did the Kamehameha!"

"Uh…hey, Grandpa," Goku Jr. said, blinking. "Y'saw all that?"

"Uh-huh." Goku nodded and he continued with more enthusiasm. "Just as Vegeta said, your true power shows when you're angry. Guess after you became mad and calmed down after, you unblocked…per say…an energy block in your system, and then you were able to do an energy blast."

"Huh? Really?" Goku Jr. felt excitement and hope stir inside of him.

"Yeah. You're on your way, kiddo. Well, whaddaya say we train?"

"Yeah!"

…

**A/N : **Yay! Goku Junior's first Kamehameha that didn't explode in his face! And now…the training begins!...again! Now, anyone have any guesses on who Vegeta was talking about and who the boy in Goku Junior's dream was? (They're linked closer than you think… *winks* Oh, and also, if I take longer to update next time, it's cuz I hafta write the other chapters in my notebook now…(I write the story in parts before turning them into chapters for here)

* = referring to my one-shot: _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Goku Junior's Dream_. (read it if you haven't already!)

Will Goku Junior be able to master his hidden abilities? Find out next in_ Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 9 : I Am Worthy! _


	9. Chapter 9 : I Am Worthy!

Chapter 9 : I Am Worthy!

**A/N: **_Guess who XD ! It's me again! And here's chapter 9 after a long wait! Geez…writer's block and no motivation stinks… But, anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for…DBZ TNG Chapter 9! And thank you to all you has read, review, favorited, and followed this story! _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but this storyline and my crazy mind. Even I'm not that creative to create the awesome story of Dragon Ball all by my lonesome like Akira Toriyama! _

… … … … …

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"Kamehameha!"

A faint blue light shed across the grass.

"One more time…! _HYAH!_"

Another light shot across the land. Goku Junior let out a calming breath and let his arms hand down.

"Great job, Junior! Goku Jr. glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his grandfather. 1 month had passed since Goku Jr. had arrived in Other World. He was getting better at honing his inner power, being able to summon the ki from his inner body and release it in short—but still a bit weak—burst and beams. Goku had taken Vegeta's job of training the young boy—since that little incident a month ago—however, the Saiyan Prince still observed the training and had a say in things. Goku told Goku Junior he'd take the position back when he felt like it.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Goku looked over at Vegeta. "How 'bout it, Vegeta? Whadda you think?" The other full-blooded Saiyan was leaning up against a nearby tree with his arms crossed, drumming his fingers jadedly on his left arm.

"It was…adequate," he stated flatly. Goku Jr. frowned. Never the on for giving praises: the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"Well…anyways…whaddaya say we spar now?"

Goku Jr. returned his gaze to his grandfather, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sure!"

Bother Gokus got into their fighting positions. "Ready, Junior?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ready…set…_GO!_"

Goku Junior's power level flared up a bit and he lunged speedily at the old Saiyan. He reeled his right hand back and formed a tight fist. "HYAH!" Goku Jr. threw his fist at Goku; however, the pure-blood leaned to the side a bit, easily dodging the ¼ Saiyan's attack.

Goku Jr. yelled and started furiously throwing a barrage of hard, heavy punches at his grandfather. Goku kept swiftly avoiding the barrage and suddenly grabbed both of the boy's fists.

"Whatsa matter, Junior? You're moving kinda slow," Goku said, smiling. He kneed Goku Jr. in the stomach—hard enough to stun him—and tossed him aside.

"Wagh!" Goku Jr. yelped as he tumbled away. The 7-year-old scrambled to his feet. "Okay, now—whuh?!" Goku Jr. looked around frantically in confusion. "Where'd he go?!"

Meanwhile in the air, Goku watched his grandson look around for him. A faint smile was spread across his face.

_You're gonna hafta try harder, Junior! Remember, you need to feel out your opponent's energy!_ Goku tilted his head curiously. _Hm, even though he hasn't had any real training experience before he came here, those are sure some heavy punches he deals out! Geez, if he hit me with that force, I'd know how Vegeta felt…_

"Oh, for crying out loud," Vegeta growled, "think, boy! Sense out his energy!" _Or just look up!_

"Huh? Oh, right!" Goku Jr. closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Focus…"

_There you go!_ Goku thought with a smile. He opened up his right hand and a bright ball of energy appeared. _Let's see how your dodging skills are!_

"Got 'im!" Goku Jr. said. He looked up to see an energy blast barreling towards him. "HOLY DRAGON BALLS!" The boy barely managed to dodge the attack. "That was—EEYAGH!" Goku Junior dove out of the way of another attack. "What the—NOT AGAIN!"

Goku Jr. was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his back. "Oww!" he grunted, rising into a sitting position. "That hurt!" The young Saiyan shook his head to rid himself of a headache. He gave a wary glance upward to see another ki blast hurtling towards him again. "Waah!" Goku Jr. yelped. He threw his hands up in the air near his forehead and formed his own energy blast.

"HYAH!" Goku Jr. fired the blast, blowing himself back in the process.

"Huh…? Hwah!" Goku was nearly hit by his grandson's energy beam. It tore off a spot of fabric by his knee. "Yeesh, that was—YIIPE!" Goku Jr. was suddenly by the full-blooded Saiyan, readying a kick. With a powerful swing of his leg, Goku Jr. scored a hit on his grandfather's face, sending him to crash into the ground in front of Vegeta face first.

The Saiyan Prince smirked, "I will laugh when that boy is fully aware of his power and beats you to a pulp."

"Vegeta…" came Goku's muffled groan in response.

Goku Jr. landed a few yards away from the 2 Saiyans—and on his feet, too! He rose into a straighter posture, grinning. "Beatcha, Grandpa!"

Goku raised his head. "…Y…Yep! Y'sure did!"

"Ehehehe!" Goku Jr. laughed.

"Well! I must say, that was splendid!"

Goku Jr. turned to see King Kai walking up to him with Bubbles. "Thanks, King Kai."

"Oh—uh, hey, King Kai," Goku was now in a sitting position. "What's up?"

"Oho! I was just thinking that it may be time for your grandson to train with me now," King Kai chuckled.

"Wha—?! Really?!" Goku Jr. gaped in shock. Goku's and Vegeta's face showed shock as well.

"Are y'sure, King Kai?" Goku asked nervously.

"Of course I am!" King Kai insisted. "Besides, Goku, you _did_ suggest it to me that he should learn my techniques."

"Oh, yeah, I did!"

"Now, wait just a minute!" The trio turned around to face the Saiyan Prince who had suddenly spoken. "What makes you think that that boy is worthy to train under King Kai?" he scowled, eyebrows furrowed.

"But, Vegeta," Goku protested, "he beat me…"

"You were going easy on him, Kakarot," Vegeta scoffed. "The only way that I'll let that brat train under him…is if he defeats _me_." Vegeta's scowl turned up into a prideful and arrogant smirk.

Goku Jr. blinked and fully turned his body around. He looked suspiciously at the oldest Saiyan of the group. "Well…" he began hesitantly, "if that's how ya wanna do it…then…I'll do it."

Vegeta's smirk widened. Goku nervously bit his fingernails at the exchange. How would _this_ end…?

…

A chilling breeze swept across the battlefield. Both Goku Junior and Vegeta stood facing each other on opposite sides. Goku, King Kai, and even Bubbles watched on the sidelines intently. The two warriors readied themselves for the fight.

After a moment that seemed like forever, Goku Jr. made the first move. He made a daring charge towards his opponent. "_DAAAAA~AH!_" The ¼ Saiyan reeled back his fist and quickly thrust it forward; another punch soon followed. One after the other, Goku Jr. sent a furious stream of punches at the Saiyan Prince. "AH-YA-YA-YA-YA-YAAH!"

Vegeta dodged all of the young boy's attacks. Though he didn't show it, he was somewhat impressed by how it wasn't exactly a breeze evading Goku Junior's attacks. _Time to turn up the heat._ Vegeta stepped suddenly oto the side and hit Goku Jr. on the back.

"Ungh!" Goku Jr. grunted in shock. He landed in a push-up position, but quickly sprang to his feet and swung his leg around, aiming for the prince's midsection. Vegeta grabbed his leg and tossed him aside. "Wuh!" Goku Junior's hands and feet skidded across the ground; he dug his fingers into the earth to slow himself down. Goku Jr. launched himself back at Vegeta and elbowed him in the gut.

A sense of triumph rushed through the 7-year-old. _I…I hit 'im!_ Goku Jr. grinned and tried to deliver another punch, when a gloved hand grabbed his fist, cutting his triumph short.

"Unh…?!" Goku Jr. slowly met his opponent's dark eyes to see a spark of mocking amusement.

"Di you really think that _I_ would be paralyzed by such an amateur move?" Vegeta smirked. He snatched Goku Junior's shoulders and headbutted the boy's forehead.

"AUGH!" Goku J. gasped in pain.

Goku tensed up and took a step forward. "Goku," King Kai told him sternly.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Bubbles chimed in.

"Nnh…" Goku protested. King Kai slowly shook his head. Sighing, Goku backed off.

"Wagh!" Goku Jr. stumbled backwards. He clutched the spot on his head. He figured there would be a bruise forming soon. Vegeta suddenly fazed in front of him and grabbed a fistful of his gi top. "Hah!" Goku Jr. struggled to get free, pulling himself back.

_SHRRRPPPPP!_ Part of Goku Junior's gi was torn off when he ripped himself free of Vegeta's grasp. "Hrk!" The youngest Saiyan staggered back. Blood was slowly oozing out of the scratches and scrapes on his skin. He looked back at Vegeta to see that he was no longer in the same spot. "Huh—?! W-Wh-Where?!"

_Okay…calm down, Goku, _he told himself. _Just calm down and sense his energy…_ Goku Jr. closed his eyes and concentrated. Try though he might, he couldn't pinpoint his opponent's energy. _Where is he…?_

"Darn it! Vegeta!" Goku groaned. "He's suppressing his energy! When he said he wouldn't go easy on 'im, I didn't think he'd go this far!"

Goku Jr. swung his head from side to side, trying to feel for Vegeta's ki. He growled in frustration and concentrated harder…harder…harder still…until…

_PING!_ Goku Jr. felt strange waves of some kind of energy. _Huh…?_ He turned toward the direction of his grandfather, King Kai, and Bubbles. These strange waves were coming from Goku and King Kai. They came quick—it almost felt like what one would describe as…anxiety?

Goku Jr. whipped around when he felt more waves in another direction. It was different than Goku's and King Kai's…it was more—wait…

Goku Jr. swiftly pulled his hands back. "Kamehame…_HA!_" He fired the blast in the said direction and heard Vegeta yelp.

"Hwoh?!" King Kai and Goku gasped simultaneously.

"There!" Goku Jr. shouted. He bolted over to the cloud of dust and drove his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he hacked up some saliva.

"_HYAH!_" A volley of kicks and punches was delivered with furious velocity. As each made contact, they seemed to get even more powerful. And, he seemed to be hitting all the pressure points…

"Awright! _Take this! TRIPLE FINISH!_" _Bam!_ A hard punch sent Vegeta flying. _Wham!_ A powerful kick made Vegeta head towards the ground. Goku Jr. powered up a ki blast and fired it at Vegeta. It hit the Saiyan Prince square in the back and he crashed into the ground. Vegeta groaned and slowly rose to his feet. He heard Goku Jr. land a few feet behind him. Turning around, Vegeta face the young boy.

A blazing fire burned within his black orbs. Vegeta blinked. How could such a young boy—and Kakarot's grandson, no less—have so much in him? Goku Junior fisted his right hand and slight raised it.

"I _am _worthy!"

… … … …

**A/N: **Whoa…what just happened? Goku Junior just pwned Vegeta…again! I think I might make Goku Jr. beat Vegeta a bit too much…but, it is needed to help the story progress. The poor guy, I'm wounding his Saiyan pride…now he will kill me… T_T

Goku Junior has proven himself to Vegeta that he is worthy to train under King Kai! But, what other task will he have to complete? Find out in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 10 : Smash 'n' Dash! _


	10. Chapter 10 : Smash 'n' Dash!

Chapter 10 : Smash 'n' Dash!

**A/N: **_Hahaha! Guess who's back again! DBZ TNG has now reached its 10__th__ chapter! And has over 1, 400 views total! *applause* Thank you, thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy it! Ugh…I hate no motivation…_

_Now, basically, part of this chapter was an excuse to throw in some Japanese food dB_

_Shadowmwape : Huh…maybe…depends if I figure out a place to put him._

_gohanFanfics : It's all part of the plot… :)_

_UltimateHades : Thanks ^.^_

_Joe B : D'aw…thanks! -/-_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm a girl and not Japanese, so, I obviously don't own Dragon Ball Z, just Saiyan…*snicker*_

… … … … …

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

Vegeta blinked, staring at the boy in front of him. He sighed softly and shook his head. Point proven… Goku Jr. visibly tensed for the next attack. Instead, and to his surprise, Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back on him.

"You may train him now," the full-blooded Saiyan said bluntly.

"Huh…" Goku Junior's eyes widened for a second. "But—I—you—I thought—"

"Don't make me changed my mind, boy," Vegeta growled.

"Urk!" Goku Jr. jolted. "Y…Yes, sir…" he sighed, relaxing slightly.

Goku and King Kai looked at each other unsurely. Better take the chance now… "Well!" Goku clapped his hands together. "Now that we've got that all cleared up…how 'bout we all get something to eat?

…

"_Ahhh!_" Goku Jr. sighed in contentment. "Hey, Grandpa! Couldja pass the soy sauce?" He snatched his pair of chopsticks and twirled some noodles around them. Slipping the noodles into his mouth, Goku Jr. took a long slurp—_SLLLLLRRP!_—and sucked all the noodles into his mouth; the end smacked him in the nose. Goku Jr. laughed with mouth closed and rubbed the tip of his nose. He then licked his lips of the dampness from the broth after he was finished chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah, here ya go, Junior!" Goku handed his grandson the bottle of soy sauce.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Goku Jr. poured a little soy sauce over his white rice. "Heh, heh! Look! I'm eating my dad!" He grabbed a round bun from a plate. "_And_ my sister!" He giggled at his own joke and stuffed the bun into his open mouth.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of his stew and ate it. Goku chuckled a bit and took a big bite out of a drumstick.

"So, King Kai," Goku Jr. asked, "when do we start training?"

"My, you sure are an eager one," King Kai stated. "Haven't you ever heard of patience?"

Goku Jr. shrugged. "Ahdunno. Mom said that when it comes to food and other stuff I like, I'm always pushy."

"Well, she wasn't exactly lying," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"Say, speaking of which," Goku spoke up, "Junior, how didja sense Vegeta? I couldn't sense him at all!"

"Huh? Oh…uh…hm…" Goku Jr. leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Dunno…I suddenly started feeling these weird waves coming off of you guys…"

"What did they feel like?"

Goku Jr. blinked thoughtfully. "Well, the ones from you and King Kai felt something like anxiety almost…the ones from Vegeta felt like excitement…something around those lines…"

The trio of adults looked at one another quizzically. They then shook their heads. Goku Jr. suddenly brightened up. "So, about that training…!" Vegeta facepalmed himself and Goku facedesked.

"Alright, alright!" King Kai groaned. "Hold you horses, kid! I will train you when we're all done eating…"

"Yay!"

"…after you pass a few more tests."

Goku Jr. fell over anime style. He scrambled back into his chair. "Wha…?! B-Buh-Buh-But…I already passed a lotta tests!" he protested. "I caught Bubbles, beat Grandpa, _and_ beat Vegeta! _And_ I even beat those guys HFIL ogre guys at a weight-lifting contest!"

"Oh, it's only two more," King Kai grinned slyly, "or, are you not up for it?"

"Huh?! Of _course_ I'm up for it!" Goku Jr. said, raising his voice and slamming his hands on the table. "Tell me what I gotta do!"

"Very well, you first task is…" the blue-skinned being paused dramatically. Goku Jr. intently leaned in closer. "…to tell me a joke that will make me laugh."

_DONK!_ Goku Jr. hit the floor again. "You…cannot…be…serious…" He climbed back onto his chair. "_That's_ the test?!"

"Yes."

"B-Buh-But, I'm _not_ a _comedian!_"

"Either that or no training…!"

"Hrrgh!" Goku Jr. crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, putting his thinking face on. "Hrm…hn…nh…" _Think…think…think…! …Ah-ha!_ "What did the rice say to his partner in the play?!"

"Huh?" King Kai grunted. "Well—"

"Let's get up and _goh-an!_"

"D'uh?!" King Kai froze.

"Oh, gosh…" Vegeta groaned exasperatedly.

"That's…punny…" Goku blinked.

Goku Jr. shouted out again, "I sold my house…to PAY THE MORTGAGE!"

King Kai clamped his hands over his mouth to hold back a chuckle. "_Snrk…_"

_It's working!_ "What's a pickle's favorite instrument?!" He jumped over the table and grabbed onto King Kai's clothing collar. "The _PICCOLO!_"

And that's when King Kai fell over from his chair and started rolling on the floor laughing. "_Bwahahahaha…!_ A p-pickle's favorite…instrument… piccolo…!"

"Haha, yes!" Goku Jr. beamed triumphantly, watching King Kai's laughing form. "Now you _hafta_ train me!"

"Bwahahahaha…!"

"Uh…King Kai…?"

"Give 'im a minute," Goku sighed, eating a mooncake.

…

"Well, anyways…"

The group had went outside again, after King Kai had recovered from his laugh attack. The blue-skinned Kai cleared his throat for the umpteenth time. "Anyways, now that you've passed that test (that almost killed me), only one more takes remains for you to complete. Goku Junior nodded in confirmation.

King Kai took a deep breath and called out loudly. "GREGORY!"

"Gregory?"

An orb of whitish-blue light suddenly zipped around the three Saiyans, the Kai, and Bubbles. Goku Junior's eyes widened in amazement and confusion as the glowing sphere stopped beside King Kai, fading to reveal some kind of grasshopper-like creature.

"You called, King Kai?" the bug creature said.

"Uh…who's…?" Goku Jr. cocked his head, puzzled.

"This," King Kai gestured to the greenish-colored bug, "is Gregory."

"Gregory…?" Goku Jr. echoed, eyeing the said insect. "But…he's just a grasshopper…"

"Ooh, don't you even start on that!" Gregory snapped, face turning red. "I am not just a grasshopper!"

"Oh…so…" Goku Jr. stood up, scratching his head, "…you're a…cricket?" Vegeta and Goku fell over anime style.

"Urgh! Whose little disrespectful boy is he?!" Gregory squeaked angrily.

"Uh…mine…?" Goku offered, raising his hand a bit. "He's my grandson…"

"Hmph! Figures," grumbled Gregory under his breath.

"As I was _saying_," King Kai cut in impatiently. Lifting his hand into the air, a dark teal mallet suddenly appeared in a small puff of smoke above King Kai's hand. He clenched his hand around the handle and brought it down.

"Oh, geez, not that accursed thing again…"

Goku Jr. arched his brow. "Um…'scuse me, King Kai, but…what's that for?"

"I shall tell you, but first…catch!" King Kai tossed the young ¼ Saiyan the turquoise hammer casually. Goku Jr. caught it, but…

"Oigh!" Goku Jr. grunted as he went down with the mallet. It sunk into the ground on impact. "Huh!?" Gripping the stick, he pulled as hard as he could. "Hrgh! Rgh! Hrk! Mmph! Why's this thing so _heavy?!_"

"The same kid who beat me twice can't pick up a lousy mallet…" Vegeta growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Goku blinked and bit his bottom lip softly.

"Your job is to hit Gregory with that mallet when you catch him," King Kai explained with an amused grin.

"How s'at gonna help me?!"

"I told you, it's a test."

"Well, this is one _weird _test!" Goku Jr. heaved and yanked the weighty hammer from the unearthed ground. "Alright…hm!" He tightly gripped the handled and rested the mallet on his shoulder.

"Ha! Like that little twerp could catch me!" Gregory snorted. "Will it take him six months to catch me?"

"But, he caught Bubbles in a couple hours…" Goku protested, putting on a pouty face.

"There's a difference. I can fly, and I am way smarter than that furball," Gregory stated proudly.

"Ooo! Ooo!"

"Shut up, Bubbles…"

"Hnh! I'll show you!" Goku Jr. stuck his tough out childishly. Gregory scowled.

"Hmph, this kid has no manners." He flew a bit higher into the air and spread his arms out. "Haaah!" The grasshopper creature surrounded himself in the bluish-white light again. Goku Jr. narrowed his obsidian eyes, focusing on his target. The orb suddenly, in a burst of energy, zoomed toward Goku Jr. and knocked him aside.

"D'wagh!" the boy yelped in surprise and landed on his back. "Oogh!" Goku Jr. cracked an eye open and saw Gregory floating above him. "Hngh!" He attempted to sit up, but unfortunately, the hefty weight of the mallet pulled him back down to a laying position on the ground. "Hrgh!" Another try and the youngest Saiyan managed to jumble to his feet. "Ha! See?! Told ya!" Goku Jr. grinned. He tried swinging the mallet, but to his dismay, he starting spinning—"D'whoa!"—and thumped onto the ground again. "Hngh!"

"Looks like I'll have time to prepare." King Kai walked away back to the house with his hand behind his back.

"Uh…good luck, Junior…?" Goku offered unsurely, waving his hand while following King Kai.

"Don't hurt yourself…" Vegeta murmured sarcastically with his arms crossed, following the others.

"Hah…!" Goku Jr. groaned, straining to pull himself up. Once again, Gregory hovered above the struggling trainee and stuck his tongue out. Goku Jr. froze and stared up at him in shock. The bug flew away. "… … … …Oh, that is _IT!_" Goku Jr. sprang to his feet and raced after Gregory with the mallet raised into the air.

"YOU ENJOY IT NOW WHILE YA CAN, YA CONNIVING, LITTLE CRICKET! BUT JUST YOU WAIT 'TIL I GET THIS THING WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE OF THAT _SKULL_!"

…

5 _days_ later…

Goku, Vegeta, and King Kai were settling down for lunch. Bowls of chicken dumpling soup were laid out in front of them. "Ah, I _really_ did want some soup!" Goku laughed, grabbing a bowl of soup and spoon.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, pulling a bowl towards himself. He took his own spoon and scooped up some chicken broth, blew on it, and gulped it down.

"Yeah! The broth is the best part!" the taller Saiyan agreed, copying.

"Hmph, idiot third-class…"

"Ehehehe!"

"COME _BACK_ 'ERE!" _BASH!_

King Kai frowned, "The boy's still at it…"

"Forget six months," Vegeta growled, "it'll take him _eight_ months!"

"Hey, c'mon now, guys," Goku said, waving his hand dismissively. "He's really close now; I can _feel_ it…!"

"Hmph, alright, I give him seven." Goku fell over anime style.

"Vege_ta!_"

"Hyah!" Goku Jr. swung the mallet, which had surprisingly felt lighter over the last few days, at Gregory, missing him. "Hrgh!" The ¼ Saiyan started to run faster. Gregory looked over his shoulder.

"Hmf, this kid won't give up," he muttered to himself. He sped up a bit, not much, thinking that Goku Junior was far enough behind.

One quick glance behind and… "Kyaaaaaa-hah! Gregory squeaked in surprised and evaded the hammer being swung at him.

_How did this kid catch up to me?!_

Goku, Vegeta, and King Kai were watching the scene from inside the house through the window. "See! Told ya he was getting closer!" Goku grinned proudly.

"It's not over yet, Kakarot," Vegeta told him flatly, crossing his arms.

Goku Jr. suddenly halted, panting a bit, and watched as Gregory flew quickly away from him. "Alright, here goes!" He reeled back his right arm—"Hn…!"—and hurled the mallet as hard as he could. "Hyah!" It started spinning towards Gregory. "Gotcha now!" Goku Jr. got into a running stance and propelled himself forward with his right foot.

"Huh? Yipe!" Gregory stopped flying and moved to the side to avoid the incoming projectile…and then somebody caught it in front of him.

Goku Jr. lunged at the grasshopper. "Say, 'g'night', Gregory!" Gregory yelped in fright and tensed up, awaiting to be smashed like a bug—haha!—but instead, there was a tap on his head. "Gotcha!"

"H…Hm…?" Gregory found himself stunned. "Th…That's it…?"

"Yep!" Goku Jr. nodded cheerfully. "Grandpa always told that I needed to control my power, and besides, if I hit you as hard as I could, you'd be mash right now!"

Gregory hmphed haughtily, "Ha! Like a little twerp like you could turn me into mash!"

"Oh, y'sure 'bout that?"

"Of _course_ I am!"

"So…you always had that huge bump on your head?"

"Yeegh?! YOW-OH-OUCH!"

Goku Jr. started laughing, enough to make him bawl.

The three adults stared at the two in stunned silence. "…That grandson of yours is _really_ something, Goku…" King Kai murmured

The Kai received now response, for Goku just watched his grandson in quiet pride.

… … … …

**A/N: **_And so concludes the 10__th__ chapter of DBZ TNG! Oh, if you haven't noticed this yet, just to point out, Goku Junior has this little speech thing (speech problem?) where he puts the "D" sound in front of certain words. I think it's kinda cute or funny or something… Oh, and in next chapter, a few other characters from the beginning of this story will appear again…you should know who they are *winks*. _

_Punny:____combination of pun and funny _

Goku Junior has passed the test…again! Now, King Kai's training begins, next in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 11 : Kaio-what?! _


	11. Chapter 11 : Kaio-what?

Chapter 11 : Kaio-what?!

**A/N**: _Yo! I'm back with another chapter of DBZ TNG! It seems I can type faster more than I can write…true…very true… Haha! I'm on a roll! _

**Disclaimer: **_Uh huh, yeah…no. Don't own DBZ. I'm not Japanese or a guy, I'm an American girl…_but_…one of my friends said I could be reincarnated from a Japanese person…now _that_ would be _awesome_…! _

… … … …

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

Our young Saiyan hero fares relatively well in Other World; however, those he left behind on Earth were not faring so well…

At least a month and a half passed since Goku Junior had ran away from his home in Mount Paozu. His family and family friends had searched far and wide for the rambunctious boy, but found him to now avail…

Goten poked at his at his food wit his chopstick jadedly with a bored frown. Chi-Chi was washing the dishes, gazing worriedly at her second son. The usually happy-go-lucky teenager was seemingly downright gloomy ever since her grandson had gone missing. _Everyone _was. Videl had nearly bawled her eyes out went everyone concluded that they couldn't find the 7-year-old…at all. Gohan had to be the strong one for them, but Chi-Chi knew better, he was crying on the inside. And little Pan…oh, gosh, it felt _awful_ telling her that her big brother wasn't coming back home.

Chi-Chi sighed inwardly and put the last of the dishes into drying rack. Trunks was sad about it too, and so was Bulla and Bulma. Goku Jr. had this special "aura" around him that made anybody cheerful. He was just like his grandfather. Things didn't seem as bright or hopeful without them.

They lost both Gokus.

"Goten?" Chi-Chi finally spoke up. "Are you done eating so I can finish with the dishes?"

"Yeah…" Goten mumbled, pushing his plate away and standing up. He started heading towards the kitchen entrance. Chi-Chi frowned, eyeing his plates. Not even a quarter of what Saiyans usually eat.

"You barely ate anything…" she pointed out gently.

Goten paused at the door, his gaze shifting over his shoulder to his mother. "…I wasn't hungry…" And with that, he left the kitchen; his words hung in the air.

Goten flopped down face first onto his bed. He had always shared his room with his nephew, and with Trunks too whenever he came over for sleepovers. Goten's and Goku Junior's beds were on opposite sides of the room; his, the right side, his nephew's the left. Goten glanced over at Goku Junior's side. The bed was empty; it shouldn't be like that.

Goten saw Goku Jr. like a kid brother he never had. The boy was like his dad in so many ways that it was almost scary. Well, not really, but still. The easy-going, happy-go-lucky, innocent attitude was how Goten knew Goku Junior best. The little things never bothered him, even the big things never got him down…

"_Unca Goten!" a 4-year-old Goku Junior squealed in delight. He scurried up to his 14-year-old uncle and clamped onto his leg._

"_Whoa! Hey, kiddo!" Goten patted his nephew's head. He then noticed all the bandages that covered Goku Junior's skin…and that his tail was missing. He arched an eyebrow and frowned. "What happened to you, bud?"_

_Goku Jr. smiled cheerfully up at his uncle. "Mama said that I hurt myself really bad when I was playing outside!" Goten blinked._

"_Uh…whadda 'bout your tail?" _

_Goku Jr. looked behind himself at his back. He looked back up at Goten and grinned again. "Papa said that he and Mama had to cut it off cuz it got in the way!" Goten sweat-dropped and grinned awkwardly. _

_Nothing fazed this kid…_

Goten sighed softly and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. Why did he have to run away? Was not being allowed to do martial arts really something worth getting upset about? Well, he did have Saiyan blood in him, which might count for something, but still…

Goten closed his eyes, and let the darkness of sleep take over.

…

Goku Junior snored softly in his bed. Goku smiled and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair. His spirits had been lifted, now that his grandson was now able to train under King Kai. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would be amazing. Goku sighed inwardly and left Goku Junior's room, silently shutting the door behind him.

Goku made his way down the dimly lit hallways. Everybody else was in bed…or so he thought. Goku passed the living room and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a figure staring out the window at the stars. Goku _still_ didn't get how stars appeared in the afterlife…

Goku quietly padded into the living room to stand beside the Saiyan Prince. "Hey, Vegeta…whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" The taller full-blood noticed that Vegeta's eyes had a distant look to them.

Vegeta blinked, but the distant look didn't fade. "…Go away, Kakarot…" Goku frowned and looked out the window too. Vegeta was acting really weird lately, and Goku, believe it or not, was the only one who noticed this so far. The Saiyan Prince made very few sharp comebacks and insults, which was very odd, but what was even _weirder_ was that Vegeta seemed kind of…_jealous_ about Goku Junior's fighting prowess.

Hm, must be a full moon…

"Vegeta, you alright?" Goku tried again.

"I'm fine, Kakarot, now go away."

Goku shook his head and gazed up at the stars. "Y'know, Vegeta…you've been acting kinda strange lately…whenever you're around Junior when he's training, you get kinda edgy…whatsa matter? …Does he remind you of someone?"

Silence.

This kind of silence sent tiny shivers down Goku's spine and made his skin prickle. There seemed to be a shift in the air…and it _didn't_ feel good…

"…I'm going to bed, Kakarot. _Good night_." Vegeta spun around on his heels and trudged out of the living room and into the darkened hallways. Goku was left in the unsettling silence of the night. He sighed and turned back around to view the stars.

"Something's up with him…and I just don't know what…whadda _you _thing?"

His only answer was the cold, glimmering light of the stars.

…

"Alright! Let the training begin!"

Early the next morning, the gang of warriors was outside again; drops of morning dew clung to their shoes. Goku Jr. had taken of the top of his orange gi, so now he only wore the undershirt, the wristbands, and the gi pants. His grandfather wore the same.

"Well, since you have completed of the tests I have laid out for you," King Kai stated, "it is time for you to move onto the advanced moves of your training regimen." A glittering fire danced in Goku Junior's eyes excitedly. "However, you will still be training with your grandfather—and Vegeta possibly"—Vegeta snorted—"with the basics. _I _will train you every few days. These techniques will take time, so, don't get frustrated if you don't get it the first time."

"Right," Goku Jr. nodded.

"Goku." King Kai turned to the tallest Saiyan. Goku nodded and stepped forward. "The first technique is called the _Kaio-ken_."

"Whoa-whoa-wait," Goku Jr. waved his hands in front of himself, "Kaio-_what?_"

"Kaio-_ken_, boy," Vegeta growled. "You said you knew about it."

"I…I _do_, but…" Goku Jr. said disbelieving, twiddling his thumbs, "you're really gonna teach _me_ how ta do _that?_"

"Well, sorta," Goku put in, scratching the back of his head. "We'll show ya how ta do it and all, but if you can't do it, we can kinda 'improvise'…"

"How's that?"

Goku brightened up. "I mean, that even if you can't do the Kaio-ken, we can still figure out a way to help you increase you power in a short burst!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Anyways…tell us," Kina Kai said, "how much you know of the Kaio-ken."

"Well…" Goku Jr. put his thinking face on and put his hands behind his head while shifting his weight onto his right foot. He swung his left leg back and forth. "It's a move where power, speed, and destructive force are increased…and it looks like your body is on fire…_feels_ like it too… _And_ Grandpa used it on this Saiyan named Nappa, on Vegeta, this guy named Ginyu, Frieza, and Cooler, I think…" He looked back at the group; they looked surprised. "What?"

"…Where…where do ya _learn_ all this stuff…?" Goku asked.

"Trunks and Goten. Plus, I hear my family talkin' 'bout it sometimes."

"Hmph, figures…" Vegeta grunted.

"_Anyways,_" Goku continued, dismissing Vegeta's comment, "yes, you're right about all those things. You're right about how it feels like your body _is_ on fire when you do the Kaio-ken; however, it only feels like that when you do a 3x Kaio-ken and over."

"Wow…awesome…" Goku Junior gasped in awe.

"I'll show you what the Kaio-ken looks like; observe." Goku spread his feet a part and clenched his fists tightly. He gritted his teeth and stiffened his body. Goku Jr. felt the air shift and his heart started beating faster with every second that passed. "Hrr…hrr…hrgh…!" Goku was suddenly surrounded by a bright red aura, like a red flame. "_KAIO-KEN!_" he bellowed, and his power level shot up. Goku Junior's jaw dropped and his eyes were as round as saucers. "HYAH!" Goku sprang up into the air and started shooting around in the sky. His grandson's eyes were darting around, trying to follow the red rocket.

After a couple more rounds, Goku landed back down on the grass. He let out a calming breath and the red aura disappeared; his hair returned to its signature palm-like shape. He opened his eyes and looked at Goku Junior. "And that's the Kaio-ken for ya, Junior. Just times 1, of course."

"Wh…Whoa…" was all that Goku Jr. could utter. Goku smiled.

"Impressed?"

Goku Junior nodded, and then… "Is that as strong as a Super Saiyan?!" Goku and King Kai fell over anime style and Vegeta slapped his hand across his forehead.

Goku scrambled up onto his feet. "_Huhh…_you _really_ wanna be a Super Saiyan…"

"Well…yeah…"

"Junior, what have a told you?" Goku frowned. Goku Jr. huffed and crossed his arms, making a pouty face.

"That 'there's more to fighting than becoming a Super Saiyan'…" he grumbled. Goku nodded, smiling a tiny bit.

"Good."

"But…_could_ the Kaio-ken be as strong as a Super Saiyan?"

Goku thought about it for a moment, scratching his chin. "Well…I guess it probably could…if you raise your power high enough…"

"How high wouldja hafta go?"

"Well—"

"High enough for your body to _fry_," Vegeta smirked.

Goku's eyes bugged out and he nearly screamed, "_Vegeta!_" _Oh, sure, _now_ he's acting like his regular self! _

Vegeta's smirk didn't fade. "What? You know it's true, _Goku_."

"Eygeegah—?! Dogada—?! Eygee—?!" Goku spluttered out gibberish. "_Pbbbth!_" He stuck his tongue out, doing a raspberry.

"Heh…so immature," Vegeta clicked his tongue in mock pity.

"_I'm_ immature?!" Goku retorted. "_I'M_ immature?! _You're _the immature one!" He pointed at Vegeta accusingly.

"You are a strange one after all…"

"No, _you're_ the strange one! _You've_ been acting strange ever since Junior's been training an' getting better at it, but _now_, you're just acting like your normal self to prove me wrong!"

"That's because you _are_ wrong, Kakarot."

"_AM NOT!_"

"Uh…King Kai…" Goku Jr. asked, sweat-dropping, "do Grandpa and Vegeta do this all this all the time?"

"Well, not on a regular basis…" King Kai replied, sweat-dropping also. Goku Jr. frowned and watched as his two mentors argued back and forth about…immatureness and strangeness. His frown then turned into a scowl and he suddenly straightened up and took a humongous intake of breath.

"_Huhh~hh!_ … … … … … …_HEY!_"

Both Goku and Vegeta yelped a bit and covered their ears as the loud cry echoed through the valley. After it died away they both looked at Goku Jr. and said in unison, "What?"

Goku Junior's scowl then turned back into a pouting frown. "_Grandpa_," he whined, "we're s'pposed to be training so I can get stronger…!"

Goku blinked, and finally sighed, "Oh…yeah…right…sorry…"

"S'okay."

"Right, now that that little _argument_ is over and done with"—King Kai glared at the two older Saiyans; Goku hung his head in embarrassment and Vegeta rolled his eyes—"Goku, you try performing the Kaio-ken. If you are not able to do it, we shall move on and figure out a way to help you raise your power without it."

"Yes, sir!" Goku Jr. copied his grandfather's stance from earlier and tensed up, tightening his muscles. "Hrr…hrr…hrgh!" he growled out. White aura started to dance around him and start to fade into red. "_Kaio-ken!_" he shouted. But…

_BOOM!_ Goku Jr. was knocked off his feet and he landed hard on his back. "Agh! Dang it!" he hissed angrily. He scrambled to his feet and tried again. "Kaio-ken!" _BWAM!_ "Gosh darn it!"

King Kai frowned and shook his head. "Well, looks like we'll have to improvise…" Goku frowned also and Vegeta scoffed.

"Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken!" Goku Jr. repeated the words over and over. Each time he tried, the aura would appear red around him—and he could even _feel _his power rise ever so slightly too!—and then he would either crackle and fizzle away _or_ crackle and explode in his face. "C'mon! Work!"

"Hey, Junior…" Goku said calmly, though disappointment was etched in his voice, "you can quit now—"

"Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! _KAIO-KEN!_" he caterwauled, and the red aura flared up around him and his power shot up. The trio of adults' eyes widened in shock as the crimson flame overtook the ¼ Saiyan. "Hyah!" Goku Jr. leaped into the air and started whizzing around in the sky. His mentors could only watch in sheer how-the-heck-is-he-doing-that shock.

Goku Jr. eventually came back down to the ground. As he did, the red aura slowly disappeared, being replaced by his regular white aura, until it completely faded. Goku Jr. collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily and sweat dripping from his brow. Goku recovered from his shock, shaking his head, and tentatively took a step towards his grandson.

"J…Junior…?" he called out unsurely.

"_Huhh…hahh…huhh…huh…huh…heh…_" The boy's head slowly rose to meet his grandfather's gaze. A flame of triumph and excitement flickered through his eyes and a successful grin was gradually spreading across his face. Goku Jr. chuckled bit, his eyes shining with hope, and said, "…I…I did it…"

Goku blinked a couple times, processing what just happened, but smiled too. "Y'sure did, Junior. Y'_sure_ did."

… … … …

**A/N: **_Alright, Goku Junior-kun! You did the Kaio-ken! *fanfare* See? If at first you don't succeed, try, try again! And now, all he has to do is practice more and perfect it, and badda bing, badda boom! Mastered! Hm…Veggie-san is acting weird…wonder why? (Course _I _know, but do you guys?)_

Son Goku Junior, to everyone's sheer surprise, had managed to do the Kaio-ken! What else lies in store for our young hero? Find out, next in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Chapter 12 : The Spirit of the Saiyans! _


	12. Chapter 12 : The Spirit of the Saiyans!

Chapter 12 : The Spirit of the Saiyans!

**A/N: **_I'm back again! I won't bother you with the excuses of no motivation… Anyhoo! Who's ready for more DBZ TNG!? _

**Disclaimer: **_If owned Dragon Ball Z, there would be more Vegeta time! And maybe throw in Bardock-sama and King Vegeta-sama in there too…and more Kid Vegeta-kun moments…oh, yeah…_

_P.S. As of now for future reference, I am not accepting any characters. Thank you! ^_^_

… … … …

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

_Grrwl…_

_Grrwl…_

_Grrwl…_

_Grrwl…!_

"Heya…Grandpa?"

"Yeah, Junior?

"Can we get something to eat yet?"

"Not yet."

"Hokay…"

…

…

…

…

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go train with King Kai or Vegeta yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Hokay…"

…

…

…

_Shf, shf_…

…

…

…

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go play with Gregory and Bubbles yet?"

"No, not yet…"

…

…

_Shf, shf_…

…

…

"…Grandpa?"

"_What?_"

"…I hafta pee…"

"Haaah!" Goku groaned exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" Goku Junior asked, shifting in his spot on the grass uncomfortably.

"Fine; hurry…"

"Hokay!" Goku Jr. scrambled to his feet hurriedly and dashed away as quick as he could without…well, an accident occurring… "Ooo…! Gotta go…!"

Goku moaned and fell back onto the soft, green grass. "_Huhh-oh…_"

"Problem, Kakarot?"

Goku's gaze shifted up to the one-and-only Prince of all Saiyans, who currently towered over him (Goku always wondered if Vegeta inwardly reveled in these moments…). "Hey, Vegeta…what's up?"

"The sky," Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"Very funny…"

"Now…as I said before…problem, Kakarot?"

"Well…" Goku sat up, brushing off the blades of grass from his thick, unruly hair. He absentmindedly scratched his stomach, continuing, "It's about Junior…"

"Figures," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "And what about him?"

"Well…he can't focus on meditating…" the younger full-blood sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "Every 15 seconds, he'll ask me for something or to do something. And he fidgets a lot…"

"It's obvious that the boy likes to move."

"I know, I know…"

"He gets it from you."

"Wha—hey!"

"What?" Vegeta narrowed his dark eyes at his Saiyan ally. "You're hyper, and dare I mention the soda incident at my son's birthday party?" Goku's face reddened in embarrassment.

"But, it looked tasty, and Chi-Chi never let me have pop before…"

"And you wonder _why_ she didn't!"

Goku made a pouty face and looked away from the eldest Saiyan, crossing his arms. "Hmph!" Vegeta scowled and rolled his eyes at the third-class's immatureness. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Kakarot," he growled in annoyance, "if you want your grandson to focus, just tell him something that will _make_ him focus." Goku opened his eyes and looked at Vegeta with curious eyes.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Vegeta growled again in frustration, "I don't know! Tell him a story, a legend, or something!"

A thoughtful look passed out Goku's features as he pondered over what his comrade said. His eyes brightened. "That's a perfect idea, Vegeta!"

"Whatever…"

Goku stood up with newly infused enthusiasm. "Yes! That might just work! …Oh, an' you'll hafta help me out a bit, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince's head snapped back to stare disbelieving at the lower-classed Saiyan. "Wha—huh—what?! Why the heck to I have to help?"

"Cuz you know more about Saiyans than I do!"

"Wait…what?"

Goku ignored Vegeta's last statement and called out in his grandson's direction. "Oh, _Junior!_"

"Idiot…" Vegeta grumbled, folding his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Time to get back to meditating, kiddo!" Goku hollered loudly.

"'Kay, Grandpa!" Goku Jr. called back. The young boy hurried back over to the two full-blooded Saiyans. Goku Jr. sat down, crisscrossing his legs and clasping his hands together. He closed his eyes

"Wait, Junior."

Goku Jr. cracked his right eye open. "Yeah, Grandpa?"

Goku sat down in front of his 7-year-old grandson. "I wanna tell you a story…"

The boy's eyes lit up like the son. "A story!? Really?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Awesome!" Goku Jr. readjusted himself into a more comfortable, casual position. "What's it about? You fighting all the bad guys? How about the battle against Majin Buu? Maybe the one against Cell? Or maybe—"

"It's a different story," Goku interrupted him. "It's about the Saiyans."

The excited, happy fire in Goku Junior's eyes flickered into a genuinely curious flame. "The Saiyans? Huh…I've always wanted t' know about them…"

"Why didn't you ask us to tell you then?"

"I tried asking Vegeta, but he just told me to take a hike…" Goku Jr. explained innocently.

Goku whipped his head around to look at the Prince. "Vegeta!"

"Aw, don't worry!" Goku Jr. grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "I found a bunch of cool-looking rocks!" Goku turned his gaze back to Goku Junior, mouth slightly agape.

"You…you actually went for a hike…?"

"Yep!"

Vegeta slapped his gloved hand across his forehead, muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Uh…never mind then…" Goku shook his head. "Anyways…the Saiyans…" Goku Jr. attentively leaned in closer and listened. "The Saiyans…were a proud, warrior race that lived on the Planet Vegeta…" Goku glanced at Vegeta expectantly for more details.

Vegeta huffed in exasperation, but nevertheless, added, "It was, more or less, a desert planet. It had two satellites and a red sky. A full moon appeared every eight years or so…"

Goku nodded with a small smile. He looked back at his grandson, continuing, "Because of the full moon and their tails, Saiyans were able to turn into a monstrous form, a Great Ape…" He frowned. "However, Frieza—as you've heard—blew up Planet Vegeta and all those who were still on planet at the time. Only a few Saiyans escaped the explosion. Me, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz—my…brother…more or less—Turles—he looked exactly like me for some reason—Broly, Paragus, and Tarble—Vegeta's younger brother." Goku Junior's eyes lit up with surprise. Vegeta has a little brother? Huh…you learn something new everyday.

"Me and Piccolo defeated Raditz, Vegeta killed Nappa, and the others…well, they were defeated too…and Tarble…" Goku smiled a bit. "Well…he's probably back on his wife Gure's planet…"

"I still can't believe that she's his _wife_…" Vegeta muttered crossly, yet at the same time fondly.

"Saiyans had a natural love for battle. Every time they had a near death experience, once recovered, they would grow stronger. If a Saiyan had the right amount of power, he—or she—had the chance to become a Super Saiyan"—Goku Jr. perked up seemingly—"…A Super Saiyan…is born of rage and purity of heart. It was never supposed to be easy to gain the legendary status. It took me, Vegeta, and Gohan forever to perfect the form… But, Goten and Trunks…well, dunno how they could do it so easily…"

"Those brats… like it was a Super Saiyan bargain sale…" Vegeta grumbled.

"Heh…" Goku chuckled. "Anyways, the blood of Saiyans flows through your veins, Junior. I may not know much about my ancestors, but I think I do know that they were mighty warriors. Their blood flows through me, Gohan…and even you."

Goku Jr. nodded, his eyes shining with awe. "Remember this, Junior, and meditate on these things I've told you. Feel the life around you and feel the energy deep inside you…only then…maybe…_just_ maybe…you'll be able to unlock the secret of the Super Saiyan."

The ¼ Saiyan nodded again, saying with a new burst of determination, "'Kay, Grandpa." Goku Junior intertwined his fingers together and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, falling into a deep state of meditation. Goku sighed and rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his pants. He looked at Vegeta and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

"Whatever…" Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning his back to the younger Saiyan. The Prince started walking back towards the house; Goku followed closely behind.

"So…Vegeta…d'you think you could tell me a bit more about the Saiyans?"

"Why in Dende's name would I do that?"

"Because! I wanna know more about my ancestors!"

"No."

"Couldja at _least_ tell me some legends or stories you've heard?"

"_Huhh_, fine, alright! There was this one legend…"

…

Goku Junior sat quietly in the serenity of the environment. It was _dead_ silent—no pun intended—not even a breeze wandered his way. The young boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, concentrating on his energy.

_Okay…focus…breathe in…breathe out…focus…focus… The blood of the Saiyans flows through my veins…their spirit lives within in me…_

_Spirit…_

_Spirit __**Bomb**__..._

Goku Jr. furrowed his eyebrows with deep thought. He recited what he knew: _The Spirit Bomb is a move where the user gathers the energy of all living things…It's a ball of blue energy… _He grunted inwardly, _Hm, if I focus my energy enough…I wonder if I'll be able to do a Spirit Bomb…ah, maybe not, I don't think I could do that kinda move without straining my body too much…_

He mulled over these thought for the next few hours, not even arousing to go get a snack or come for supper. He came up with an idea. _Hey! Maybe I could do a spin-off of the Spirit Bomb! Use half-and-half of the energy I'd collect to do __**two**__ moves instead o' one! Ha! I'm…a __**genius**__! _

"Hee hee hee…!" Goku Jr. giggled out loud.

_I could impress Grandpa, King Kai, Gregory, Bubbles…and even Vegeta! Ooo! This gunna be __**good**__!_

The eager—and confident—7-year-old jumped to his feet and stabilized his ki. He took a great intake of breath and rose his hands in the air.

_I call upon all those willing to give me their energy…so I can perform this move!_

He waited.

And waited…

And waited…

_And_ waited…

…_Please?_

He felt a tiny, warm sensation pass through his small body, his ki bubbling within him. It tickled his skin.

_Must be working!_

Energy from the grass and the nearby tree—and maybe even from Goku, Vegeta, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles—flow into him, feeding his energy reserves. He took deep breaths.

_Gotta make sure I don't absorb too much. I might pass out… Anyways, just a little bit of energy…just a little bit more…_

…_Gee I wonder how Grandpa could tell if he had enough?_

_PING!_

Something sparked in his mind and his body glowed a bit.

_Must be done!_

Goku Jr. lowered his hands and opening his soft, black eyes. He stared in awe at his hands which glowed vibrantly.

_Awesome!_

The ¼ Saiyan glanced around, searching for the proper target—the tree wasn't an option. It gave him energy after all! Destroying it would be rude! He found a large boulder a few yards away. What a convenience, no?

Goku Jr. fully turned around and glared at his target, anticipating how he should hit it. He looked at his hands one more time, determination evidently etched in his young features, and then back at the boulder, eyebrows furrowing. Gathering half of the energy he gathered, he reeled his right arm back, twisting his whole torso exaggeratedly. He gave a loud yell and flung his arm forward, pretending to throw a ball.

Instead, a single blue beam shot from his hand, crashing into its target head-on. Goku Jr. jumped high into the air and, using the last bit of gathered ki, yelled again, "KYAH!" and started sending a wave of blue energy balls at the dust cloud. "_Dah-d-d-d-d-d-d-dah!_"

_KA-BOOM!_

The boy landed on his feet, breathing hard. That move combo was tiring!

_I think I'll call it Spirit Combination…_

He glanced at the dust cloud, hoping to catch a glimpse of the results.

…And he was not disappointed.

A delighted, triumphant grin lit up his whole face. The boulder had been blasted to smithereens! "I…I did it…!" he breathed out, eyes shining. "I…I did it…I did it…I did it! I did it, I did it, I did _IT!_" Goku Jr. squealed in delight, bouncing around. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

He stopped jumping about, catching his breath. "Yes! It is true! The spirit of the Saiyans _does _live in me! I can do this! I _do _have a chance! I _can_ do it!" He looked up at sky, which was starting to turn into different shades of pink, violet, orange. An indomitable fire blazed in his eyes and a confident smirk donned his features.

"Y'hear that, Morphous?! I will…_DEFEAT YOU!_"

… … … …

**A/N: **_Well, not the greatest chapter in the history of greatest chapters, but, had to incorporate Goku telling his grandson about the Saiyans and learning spun-off Spirit Bomb moves. Well, what better way to make Goku Junior think about the spirit of the Saiyans living in him and those thoughts led him to thinking about the Spirit Bomb? Next chapter…the showdown you've all been waiting for…!_

Goku Junior draws closer to his goal of becoming more powerful! But, will he reach his goal to defeat the lizard tyrant _Morphous?!_ Found out, next in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation : Showdown! Junior's Back! _


	13. Chapter 13 : Showdown! Junior's Back!

**A/N: **_Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't been updating my stories for awhile. You may virtually slap me TT_TT Just you wait, when the school year comes around again, I'll have soooooo much more motivation… Plus, the internet was being weird, so, you can blame it too…_

_But, anyways, since I realized that the original chapter was going to be _way_ too long, I had to split it up into two (haha! I guess I will reach 15 Chapters if things work out!). I hope this still isn't too wordy for you all…_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Dragon Ball Z, I would be set for life. But I don't own it, all rights go to Akira Toriyama-sensei. ^^_

… … …

**DRAGON BALL Z THE NEXT GENERATION**

"Hyah!"

Six months…

"Kyah! Hya!"

He had been training in Other World for six months…

"Kamehame…HAA!"

And it was paying off…

Grandfather and grandson exchanged heavy blows to each other. The little 7-year-old ¼ Saiyan had improved his fighting skills greatly over the course of these few months of being dead. The fact that nobody had wished him back yet did _not_ get him down; it just allowed him more time with his grandfather!

Of course, they probably didn't even know he was dead in the first place.

"Hrgh! Hnh! Hah! Nh! Hah!" Goku Junior grunted each time he successfully blocked his senior's punches. With a wave of his bent arm, the boy managed to smack away Goku's fisted hands. The older full-blooded Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth in determination as his barrage of punches intensified in speed. Goku Jr. adjusted to the threat quickly—but not quick enough—a fist hit him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oogh!" the young Saiyan fell back, clutching his stomach briefly, and then quickly charged his way back into the fray. Goku narrowed his eyes at the boy, and in seeing that he was reeling his right fist back, made an X with his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the attack.

Right as it seemed Goku Jr. would punch him, the young warrior went right through Goku like a ghost. Confusion appeared on the full-blooded Saiyan's features as he slightly lowered his arms. Bad move!

This fist of a 7-year-old drove into Goku's stomach. "Ngh!" Goku grunted in pain, coughing out some saliva. Goku Jr. swiftly pulled his body back and whirled around, delivering a powerful kick to his grandfather's jaw.

The impact sent the older Saiyan flying away, skidding on the grass. He got up with speedy recovery and whipped around to face the boy that was charging at him again. Goku growled and pulled his arms back.

"Kaaaaa…meeeee…" he began; a blue ball of burning energy ignited in between his hands, "haaaaa…meeee…" A white aura flared up around him. "HAAAAA!" The grandfather Saiyan thrust his arms forward and blasted a Kamehameha at his grandson.

"Hm…?" Goku Jr. grunted in mild surprise. He kept heading straight towards the blast, not a trance of fright on his face. At the last second, he swerved upwards, dodging the blast easily, and continued flying towards his grandfather. "Kame…hame…HA!" Goku Jr. fired his own Kamehameha at the older Saiyan.

Goku braced himself and let out a powerful yell as the blast was within range, dispersing the ki beam. When the energy faded away, Goku glared at the spot…where his grandson was _supposed _to be.

"Hn…" Goku concentrated, seeking out the boy's energy.

The elder Saiyan's eyes flared open and he threw his elbow back, blocking Goku Junior's punch. He then used his other hand to grab Goku Junior's left hand. "Not bad, Junior…but you'll hafta do better than that…!" Goku hurled Goku Jr. over his head into the air, blasting off after him.

"Augh…!" Goku Jr. yelped stopping himself as quickly as he could. "Huh?!" Goku was gone! "Hrgh…!" he growled in frustration, shaking his head.

_Get a grip! Get a grip! Don't let frustration get the better of you! _Goku Jr. thought.

"Kaaaaaa…meeeee….haaaaa….meeee…" Goku Jr. suddenly pulled his hands back, preparing the classic move. "Hrr…hrgh…ngh…hrk…" He held the ball of energy in place. _That's it…jus' wait 'til he appears…_

_BZZHT!_

_Now!_

Goku Junior whipped around and screamed, "_HAAAAAAA~AAAH!_" He thrust his arms forwards, right towards his grandfather's face.

"Hwah!" Goku gasped in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut. He waited for the impact…

But…no beam shot out…

In confusion, he reopened his eyes to see a smirking 7-year-old.

"Heh…" The energy ball from the supposed Kamehameha crackled and fizzled, in a seemingly familiar fashion… "HYAH!" The energy exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"Agh!" Goku was sent flying back. The explosion had left a few marks…

"Awright! _Here goes!_ _TRIPLE FINISH!_"

Goku felt a foot being smashed into his back, causing him to fly in the opposing direction. He grunted in pain. Before he could recover, a fist rammed into Goku's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Hnh!" Goku's body sailed upwards helplessly.

Goku Jr. appeared underneath him. He spread his arms out and started powering up. "Haaaaaa~aaaaa…!" A yellow energy ball appeared in each hand and one formed in front of him, glowing vibrantly. "HAAH!" Goku Jr. swung his arms in, making the energy balls collide at the center, and shot the ki beam at Goku.

"Gah!" The beam hit Goku head on and it exploded. A large cloud of smoke filled the air and Goku Jr. eyed it warily, waiting for the full-blooded Saiyan to emerge.

Suddenly, a figure burst from the smoke and came barreling towards Goku Junior with great speed. "Hngh!" Goku Jr. growled threateningly and readied himself for impact. His new opponent did a furious volley of kicks and punches at the young boy, in which he either evaded or blocked.

At the same time, both fighters threw their fists forward and grazed each others' faces. Goku Junior's arm was stuck straight out over his foe's shoulder, as was the said foe's. The 7-year-old Saiyan glared into the sharp, onyx eyes of his adversary. The latter smirked at the former and kneed him in the gut.

"Oogh!" Goku Jr. grunted in pain, clutching his stomach. Vegeta grabbed Goku Junior's hair and chucked him down to the ground. "Ack!" Goku Jr. hastily recovered, landing in a crouch position hard, causing a crater to form. "Hrgh…!" The boy glared up at Vegeta and propelled himself upwards.

"Hnnnn…!" Goku Junior's right hand trailed behind him; a green energy ball formed in it. Oddly, a black star was in the middle of it. "Giga Star Bomber!" He launched it with a mighty swing of his arm. The ki ball hurtled towards its target. Vegeta scowled and threw his own energy ball at Goku Junior's.

The attacks collided and a brilliant explosion filled the air. The ground shook, but it didn't phase King Kai or Goku. They watched the fight intently as each warrior exchanged blows.

"Hm…that boy of yours has really come a long way…" King Kai commented, his antennas twitching.

"Mm," Goku nodded, his eyes shining with pride. "I know. It seems like yesterday that he was just learning the basics… Geez…time flies by…"

"I'm amazed that he hasn't brought up becoming a Super Saiyan for awhile…"

"Well, I guess he's learned that there's more to fighting then becoming a Super Saiyan!" the Saiyan grinned goofily.

"Maybe so," King Kai said. "He has mastered the Kaio-ken technique fairly well—that may be the closest he'll ever get to a Super Saiyan right now…"

"Hey!" Goku smiled optimistically. "He'll get there eventually! I just know he will!"

"Who knows…"

"Unh!" Goku Jr. nearly crashed into the ground. "Hrgh!" He glared up at Vegeta, gritting his teeth. Vegeta landed on the grass, facing the young boy. They both returned to their fighting stances…

"Time!"

Both Goku Junior and Vegeta jolted. They looked at King Kai and Goku. "Huh…?"

"Time's up," King Kai repeated, his hands behind his back casually.

"Ah…oh…yeah…okay, right…"

Goku Junior plopped down onto the ground, huffing out a puff of exhausted breath. "Phew! Man, that was some workout! Phew!" He wiped the sweat off his brow. "How'd I do?"

"Impressive, Junior!" Goku congratulated.

"For a hybrid…" Vegeta muttered, fixing his gloves on his hands.

"Uh…right, anyways, you've come such a long way, Junior!" Goku continued. "Geez, if I was evil, I'd be runnin' scared!"

Goku Junior's eyes brightened considerably, "Really?!"

"Yep!" Goku nodded. "Now, how 'bout we celebrate…with some lunch!"

"Yeah!" Goku Junior cheered. He followed his grandfather and the others to the house when suddenly… "Uh…hah…" Goku Jr. froze.

"Huh?" Goku glanced over his shoulder. "Whatsa matter, Junior?"

"Um…" All of a sudden, he heard a faint pop and some golden sparkles shimmered down to the ground beside him. "What the…heck…? Nh…" Goku Junior's eyes widened as he looked at the others. They were staring at him with wide eyes. "Ah…" The boy zoomed over to a pond and agitatedly looked at his reflection.

Same face…same eyes…same nose…same hair…same clothes…but…

"Agh!" His eyes bugged out of their sockets in shock. He swiped the space above his head, but only caught thin air. "M-My halo! It's gone! Where did it go?!"

"What…in the world…?" Vegeta gaped.

"Waaaaaa!" Goku Jr. yelped. "Grand_paaaaa~aaaa!_" He whipped around and scurried over to his grandfather. "Grandpaaaa~aaa! What's going' on?!" he wailed in confusion.

"J-Junior…I—uh…" Goku struggled to come up with an answer. He, as well, didn't know what happened. How could Junior's halo just disappear like that? The only thing that that meant was that he had come back to—

"G-G-G-G-Grandpa!" Goku Jr. stammered out pointing to the area above his grandfather's head.

"Huh? What is—"

_POP!_ A bunch of tiny, yellow sparkles shimmered down to the ground beside Goku. "Huh?!" The full-blooded Saiyan felt around in the air for his halo, but found nothing. Lowering his hand down, he saw some gold dust from said missing halo on his palm. Now this…was…strange…

"What the…" he muttered disbelieving.

"Grandpa! What's going on!?" Goku Jr. wailed in confusion, gripping his hair. Poor thing…

"I…I don't know…" Goku replied, examining the sparkles stuck to his hand. He turned to the blue Kai. "King Kai…what's…?"

"Ah…hm…" King Kai cleared his throat and adjusted his eyeglasses. "The only plausible explanation I have for this is…" He paused and looked at the two look-a-likes. "…is that you've both…been wished back to life…"

"Wh…What?!" Goku Jr. blurted in disbelief. "Buh-Buh-But…how _can_ I be wished back to life?! I don't think my family even knows I'm _dead!_"

"Then, the only explanation would be that somebody else outside of your family and friends must have wished you both back."

"But…who would've…"

"How in the world would I be wished back?!" Goku burst out, unable to contain his confusion and shock. He'd been brought back to life how many times…? "I've already been revived by the Dragon Balls once, how can I be wished back _now?!_"

King Kai understood Goku's bewilderment. Even he was puzzled! "Well…perhaps that when the person—whoever this said person may be—wished you back, he—or she—didn't specify which of you to bring back to life…so, Shenron brought you _both_ back."

"He must've had an off day—"

"Wait!" Goku Jr. interrupted, processing what was happening. "If both me and Grandpa have been wished back to life…then…that means…" He trailed off. Was this a sign? "Heh…heh, heh, heh…that means…that means…" A huge grin was slowly spreading across his face, his eyes started to shine excitedly—battle-hungry excitement. "We can…we can go fight Morphous!" he exclaimed, fisting his hands.

"Uh…" Goku blinked, grunting unsurely. "Junior, I don't think—"

"D'aw, c'mon, Grandpa!" the young boy pleaded, clasping his hands together. "I'm ready to fight him! He caught me off guard the last time when he wished me here with the Dragon Balls, but now, I'm stronger! I can beat him, with your help, Grandpa! Yer the strongest guy in the entire universe!"

Goku Junior could've sworn he heard Vegeta grumble.

"Well…I, uh…" his senior stammered, uncertainty etching across his features.

"C'mon, please! We can't let all this training go to waste!"

"Well…alright."

"Yes! Alright!" Goku Jr. cheered triumphantly. He raced over to his grandfather's side; he being alive now seemed to fill him with more energy. "I'm ready! You can use Instant Transmission to get use t' Morphous!"

Goku chuckled half-heartedly. "Man, y'sure did listen well to Trunks and Goten."

Goku Jr. laughed, happiness and excitement blooming within his stomach. His laughter suddenly faltered when his eyes fell on Vegeta. He frowned a bit. The proud, stoic Prince of all Saiyans stood stiffly and had his muscled arms around over his broad chest, looking away from them. A golden halo was still floating over his head over flaming, charcoal hair. He hadn't been wished back…

And Goku Jr. could swear there was a flash of jealousy in his dark, sharp eyes.

The young Saiyan's face suddenly brightened up as he said, "Hey, Vegeta!" The prince looked at him with a gaze that bore into him. The boy did not waver. He gave him a famous Son grin and declared cheerily, "After all this mess is done and over with, we'll wish ya back too!"

Vegeta blinked, his eyes flashing in disbelief for a split second. "But, I've already been wished—"

"D'aw, don't worry!" Goku Jr. assured him, waving his hand dismissively. "If Grandpa got wished back when he already has been wished back before, I'm sure we can wish ya back too!"

The eldest Saiyan's gaze fell to his lap, contemplating about the boy's words. "The Dragon Balls have been used, kid. They won't be active for at least another year…"

"Hey, Dende made those Dragon Balls, didn't he? I'm sure he can do some fancy-schmancy spell thing to get them to recharge quicker!"

"Hn…" was the only response.

"Well, we better get going, kiddo, if we wanna beat Morphous," Goku said, ruffling his grandson's hair.

"Yeah! Right!"

Goku nodded in confirmation, raising two fingers to his forehead.

_Alright, now all I hafto do his sense out Morphous's energy…_

The grandfather Saiyan furrowed his eyebrow in concentration, searching for the lizard tyrant's energy.

He suddenly felt it spike.

"Huh…?" he grunted, lowering his hand a bit.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Goku Jr. asked innocently, his voice hinting a bit of worry.

"Goku? What is it?" King Kai asked worriedly.

"I…I don't…_huhh!_" he suddenly gasped when he felt more ki by Morphous and they were so familiar.

He was fighting a group…

That meant…

Oh, no…

"Gohan! Goten!" The younger full-blood panicked. "Trunks! Piccolo!"

"What?" Vegeta snapped his head towards his rival at the mention of his son's name.

"They're fighting! They're all fighting Morphous!"

"Then, there's no time to lose!" King Kai said hurriedly. "Hurry, you two! Before we have _more_ unexpected guests!"

"Right!" The Gokus said simultaneously. Goku Sr. raised his fingertips to his forehead again.

"You better win, Kakarot," Vegeta growled. Goku gave his longtime rival a half-hearted smile and nodded as if promising they would. He concentrated again, locking onto the energies.

"Alright, got it. Hang on, Junior!"

Goku Junior looked at King Kai, Vegeta, Gregory, and Bubbles (the last two had arrived outside when all the commotion started) with a look of determination.

With his right hand holding his grandfather's, he raised his left hand into the air, clenching it into a tight fist and cried out, "_Banzai!_"

In a flash, they both disappeared.

…

"Unh!" Gohan was blown off his feet from the force of a ki blast. He landed hard on his haunches, growling in pain and frustration. He could see why his father had such a hard time with this guy…!

"Gohan!" A Super Saiyan Goten called out.

"Nh…" The eldest half-Saiyan shook his head, scrambling to his feet. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" his younger brother asked again, flying over to him.

"Yeah…" Gohan wiped away a scarlet drop away from his lip. Piccolo and Trunks joined them quickly after.

"This thing is a monster," Piccolo growled through gritted teeth, glaring up at the red-and-purple lizard man.

"I see why Dad…" Super Saiyan Trunks trailed off, biting his lip at the undesired memory.

"Mm hm," Goten agreed, nodding solemnly.

Gohan huffed, and while shaking his head again, said, "Let's not think about that now. They'd want us to beat this freak…!"

"Yeah, right…" Trunks muttered. The Saiyans and the Namekian glared up at the shape-shifting lizard man in the air hatefully. Morphous laughed heartily at their expressions.

"Hahahaha! Your expressions are priceless!" he sneered, the tip of his tail flicking. "You pitiful fools are weaker than I ever would've thought. If that is all the power you can offer, I'm afraid I'll have to put you out of your misery."

"We're not finished yet, Morphous!" Gohan shouted up to him, his body being surrounding by an exploding aura. "Ready, guys!?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Let's go! Kyah!" Gohan launched himself off of the ground with brilliant speed, the two teenage Super Saiyans and the elder Namekian following close behind.

"Fools," Morphous muttered, scowling.

"Haaaaaaaaaa-yah!" The eldest demi-Saiyan threw his fist forward at the powerful enemy before him; a furious volley of punches and kicks following. Goten and Trunks followed suit, attacking Morphous from the sides. Piccolo attacked from behind, sending quick and furious jabs and punches.

"Idiots," Morphous scoffed. He suddenly released a powerful kiai, sending his opponents flying back.

"AUGH!" Goten crashed into the cold, hard ground rather forcefully. "Gah…agh!" His hair slowly faded back into its original black color and his irises beneath closed eyelids turned back to black as well. Trunks smashed into the ground on the opposite side, crying out in pain as well, losing his Super Saiyan transformation in the process. Piccolo landed not too far away, grunting.

Gohan was the last to be sent crashing into the earth. "Gh…gagh…!" he choked out in pain. His whole body was so sore. He began to wonder why in Dende's name they had tried to fight Morphous. If Goku and Vegeta couldn't, why could they—

Gohan was suddenly hoisted up to his feet by the said villain. He tried to resist, but, his body refused to respond. He hung limply in the grip Morphous had by his shirt collar. "So, this is the mighty Son Gohan?" Morphous asked mockingly, staring down the half-Saiyan. "Your power is pathetic. What made you think that you could do what your own father couldn't?"

"Ngh…" was the response.

"Well, nothing else to say?" The lizard tyrant raised his right hand into the sky. A crackling noise could be heard as ki sprung to life in his cold, bony hand. "Farewell, Son Gohan. Say 'hello' to your father for me."

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the searing pain that would come. But then again, who knows? Maybe he wouldn't feel a thing…

That seemed to good be true though, of course it would hurt.

And it was going to hurt _a lot_.

Just as the purple-and-red lizard was about to deliver the finishing blow, a golden ball of energy whooshed in between them, causing the tyrant to drop Gohan in surprise and to also avoid the sudden hazard. "What the—?!" Morphous spluttered out in shock and confusion. "Who dared—"

"HEY, MORPHOUS!"

Morphous froze as a young boy's voice rang out through the battlefield. No, it couldn't be! There was no way…!

Gohan groaned, raising his head to look at what Morphous was staring at in disbelief. He followed the line of vision to see someone he didn't expect to see. A young boy in an orange gi with wild, black hair… The man blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and sure enough, the figure stayed in his sight. The shock settled within him.

"G-G…G-Goku?!" he gasped out, his eyes widening.

"Goku?!" Goten gaped.

Trunks inhaled sharply. "Goku?!"

"Goku Junior?!" Piccolo said incredulously

And not only was _he_ there but _another_ was there…who looked _exactly_ the same.

No…freaking…way…!

"Goku?!"

"Dad?!"

Indeed it was! Goku Jr. stood tall and proud next to his grandfather, staring at Morphous with a hardened gaze. His dark eyebrows were knitted with determination and his mouth was settled in a soft scowl. His hands were curled into loose fists, not quite relaxed but yet not tense. His grandfather's expression mirrored his own perfectly, if that was even possible.

"What?! No, this can't be!" Morphous snarled, his tail lashing with skepticism. "You…you are supposed to be…!"

"Morphous," Goku Jr. said rather calmly and flatly, "step away from him _now_." The last word seemed to be tinged with a threatening tone, as if daring the lizard to disobey.

…A very unusual thing for Goku Junior.

Morphous scowled harshly, crossing his rather toned arms across his chest; his tail curled and uncurled with mild annoyance. "Well…it seems I didn't quite do my job as well as I thought I did…"

Goku Jr. grunted, glaring the lizard man down. The man-in-question arched a nonexistent eyebrow. The kid seemed different, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The confident, burning fire that seemed to flicker in the boy's eyes should have tipped him off.

…Should've.

"Well, brat," the lizard continued with a disgusted sneer, "it seems you even brought your weakling grandfather with you. What are you trying to accomplish? Another trip to Other World?"

Gohan blinked, confused. _Another…? _

"No." Goku Jr. shook his head.

"We are here to put an end to your tyranny, Morphous," Goku said; a slight growl etched in his voice.

The tyrant blinked, processing their words. He then started laughing. "Ha! _You_ put an end to _my_ tyranny?" he chortled mockingly. "Ha! You have no idea how many times I've heard_ that _one." He smirked deviously. "Those who said that line always fell by my hands. All they accomplished was joining their loved ones in the next dimension." He laughed again. "Fools!"

"Oh, yeah?" Goku Jr. challenged him. "Well, that'll all change right now."

Morphous stopped laughing and looked at the Gokus like he didn't believe what they said. "Is that a threat…?"

"No…it's a _promise_," the Gokus said simultaneously.

Morphous's scowl deepened and his fisted hands started quaking. "Is…is that so…?" he murmured. "Well then…" His right hand opened slowly, a reddish ki ball appearing near the palm. Narrowing his eyes, Goku Jr. gradually sunk into a fighting position, readying himself to dodge the attack.

Red eyes and black eyes met, a heated glare was exchanged, and then Morphous smirked cockily.

"Huh?" Goku Jr. blinked in confusion, raising his eyebrows. _What is he—?_

As the ball glowed in a strangely sinister light, Morphous aimed it at Gohan. Goku Junior's eyes widened with shock and realization and horror. "Morphous, don't you dare…!"

The smirk grew into a menacing grin as Morphous fired…

"DAD!" Goku Jr. cried out.

"Gohan!" Goten and Trunks gasped.

The smoke cleared and revealed blackened earth where Gohan once was. "Uh…ah…rgh…Morphous!" snarled Goku Jr. furiously, his gaze snapping to the lizard man. Morphous just laughed cruelly. "Why you…!" The young ¼ Saiyan started sprinting towards the icy tyrant. "Yer gunna pay for that—!"

"_Junior!_ Up here!"

"Huh?!" He skidded to a screeching halt at the voice in the sky's words. Goku Jr. looked up and saw Goku floating up high, Gohan slung over his shoulder. Goku Junior's eyes brightened with relief. "Heh, heh! Awright! You had me worried there for a second!"

"Urgh…Blast it!" Morphous spat at his failure to dispose of the half Saiyan. When did Goku move to save him?!

"Phew!" Goten and Trunks sighed out in relief, while Piccolo sighed inwardly.

Goku carefully brought Gohan back down to the ground, gingerly laying him down. "Dad!" Goku Jr. hurriedly raced over to them. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Urn…" the boy's father groaned out, his eyes slowly fluttering open. They focused in on Goku Junior's worried face. "G…Goku…?"

"Ah! Good, you're alright!" Goku Junior's eyes sparkled with relief and happiness.

"Well…I've had better days… But…" Gohan's eyes flickered to Goku. "Father…you're here too?"

Goku gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad! We'll beat Morphous once and for all," the 7-year-old Saiyan assured him cheerfully.

"What? But, you can't…! You're not—" Gohan protested.

"No need to worry!" Goku Jr. fisted his right hand and placed it over his heart. "This is what I've been training for!" Gohan blinked disbelieving at his son and father.

_Training?_

"Goten! Trunks! Mr. Piccolo!" Goku Jr. suddenly called over to the trio of gaping warriors. Shaking themselves out of their trance, they refocused on the two Gokus.

"Take care of Gohan, alright, guys?" Goku said.

Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo nodded absentmindedly.

"Alright then…" Goku stood up from his crouch and turned towards their current adversary, cracking his knuckles. "It's time to finish what we started."

"Yeah!" Goku Jr. agreed as he jumped his feet, grinning. He swung his arms in a circle to work out any kinks his shoulders. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

The two Saiyans slowly and deliberately started heading over towards Morphous, their bodies radiating confidence and excitement. Goku glanced over at the small group again expectantly. He quickly gave a small, but noticeable, gesture with his head towards Gohan.

"Huh…oh!" Trunks realized. "C'mon, Goten!" he said to his friend.

"Right!"

The duo hastily scurried their way over to the oldest demi-Saiyan, leaving Piccolo behind to stare warily at the unusually calm fighters.

_Either they are feigning confidence or they truly are prepared to face that monster. Goku, I would assume is prepared, but Goku Junior is a different story… He couldn't even summon a simple energy attack before he went missing for 6 months… What could he have accomplished in 6 months?_

"Alright…! Got him!" Goten's voice broke Piccolo out of his thoughts. He glanced over to his right and saw Trunks and Goten help steady Gohan. "You okay, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Gohan promised them, dusting off his pants and shirt.

"So…I'm not the only one who's seeing Goku and Dad, right?" Goten asked nervously.

"No, we can all see them," Piccolo grunted.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Goku Junior and Goku halted a yard or two away from Morphous, glaring him down. An eerie, chilling breeze brushed through their spiky, black hair and it tugged lightly on their clothes.

"Hm…well this feels oddly familiar, doesn't it, Son Goku," Morphous said flatly.

"Yeah, but this time, the outcome _will_ be different," Goku coolly shot back.

"Oh…will your grandson _die_ first?" the lizard sneered disdainfully.

"No," Goku Jr. piped in, "but _you_ will."

"Tch!" Morphous scoffed in disagreement.

Both sides stood their ground, not moving a single muscle. The world seemed to stop around them, as if it anxiously waited for somebody to make the first move. Goten held his breath and Trunks bit his lower lip uneasily. Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

Goku Jr. tensed and his eyes flared a bit wider. "Hsst!" He lunged. "Haaaaaaaah! Hrgh!" The boy's fist came into contact with Morphous's open hand. "Nrg…hk…gh…" he growled, glaring into Morphous's eyes.

"Haaaaaaa-yah!" Morphous blocked Goku's fist with his arm swiftly, glancing into the full-blood's eyes. Another long pause, and then…

Goku Jr. let out a high battle cry and swung his right leg around at Morphous's head, landing it right near his temple. The hit sent Morphous reeling to the side, grunting in surprise and pain at the sudden attack.

Seeing the he was distracted again, both grandfather and grandson attacked.

"Holy…" Trunks breathed out.

"No way…!" Goten's eyes widened. "Goku, he's…look at him!"

"He _has_ improved," Piccolo murmured

"Whoa…" was all Gohan could say.

The battle consisted of a furious flurry of punches and kicks. A blow was either blocked or hit its target. Grunts and cries of pain could be heard ever once in awhile, some were lower-pitched and a few were higher-pitched.

Morphous snarled furiously and released another powerful kiai, sending Goku and Goku Junior skidding back a ways. "Agh!" Goku Jr. grunted out. He finally stopped skidding, and he quickly shook his head. That move wasn't going to injure him that easily! Not a chance! Goku Jr. propelled himself forward with some of his ki and charged at Morphous.

The ¼ Saiyan reeled back his torso and stuck his leg as he aimed for Morphous's legs. Morphous jumped up at the last minute, the attack barely missing him, and swung his tail down to hit the boy's stomach. However, big hands gripped Morphous's tail crushingly, causing the lizard to grunt in shock and let Goku Jr. completely move out from under him. He snapped his head towards Goku Sr., who was in fact the one holding his tail.

With a great heave, Goku chucked Morphous away. "Thanks, Grandpa!" Goku Jr. thanked, running over to stand next to him.

"No problem, Junior," Goku nodded. "Hey, listen to this, kiddo."

"Yeah, what?"

"You prepare a Kamehameha while I go after Morphous," the oldest explained. "When I'm about a quarter of the way there, you fire it."

"But…" Goku Jr. cocked his head, "wouldn't it hit you?"

"No." The full-blooded Saiyan shook his head. "At the last second, I swerve upward, and if this goes as planned, Morphous will be distracted by me and he'll be hit!"

"Oh…! Okay!" Goku Jr. said with a nod of his head.

"Alright, fire it up, Junior!"

"Right! Hn!" Goku Jr. pulled his hands back by his right hip, summoning his ki. "Ka…me…" he began chanting.

"Hyah!" Goku pushed himself off the ground and shot forward towards Morphous, who was still hurtling away.

"Ha…me…!"

After finally getting over his initial shock Morphous managed to slow himself down, making it easier to stand on the ground. He growled in frustration and looked up, seeing Goku coming straight towards him.

"Fool…!" he spat.

"HAAAA!" Goku Jr. drove his arms forward and a energy beam shot from his hands. It followed his grandfather close behind.

Morphous scowled at Goku, who didn't seem to be slowing down at all. "Imbecile! What do you plan on—"

Goku suddenly stopped momentarily within an inch away from Morphous, their noses almost touching. "Hah?!"

Goku's expression suddenly brightened up as he grinned, "Heh!" and then blasted upwards. Morphous was apparently stupid enough to look up after him.

"What the—?"

_BLAM!_ The blast from behind Goku hit Morphous head on, sending clouds of dust up flying into the air.

"Ah! Heh, heh! I hit 'im!" Goku Jr. beamed triumphantly; his eyes twinkled at his feat.

"Yes! Alright, Junior!" Goku called down from above. "Huh?" Something clicked in his mind. Morphous's power level. "Aw, man…"

As the dusty cleared, it revealed the red-and-purple lizard standing straight and tall, with barely a scratch on him.

"Wh…What?" Goku Jr. gasped in disbelief. How could he be unscathed?!

"Hm…I must say, I am fairly impressed with how much you've improved, Goku Junior," Morphous said evenly as he casually brushed his arms to get rid of the dirt. "It seems that you have been training. However…" his eyes slowly rose up to look at the boy's shocked features, "that will be that little victory you will taste. You may have caught me with my guard down for a little bit, but that all will change now…" Morphous extended his right arm out and opened up his hand, a soft red glow pulsating from it.

Goku Jr. grunted in confusion, "Huh?" and got out of his Kamehameha stance. _What the heck is he doing?_ The light shined a bit brighter and it then suddenly sucked back into Morphous's hand with a faint _pop! Where did it go—_

"Huh…ah! JUNIOR, LOOK OUT!" Goku hollered unexpectedly.

"Hwah?! What—?!

_BOOM!_ A loud sound resonated through the air as Goku Junior was hit with an invisible blast. "Wagh!" he yelped in pain and surprise, and he tumbled back, hitting the ground hard each time he touched. "Ungh!" When he finally stopped, he shakily got back to his feet, shaking his head of ruffled hair. "Nh…great…" Goku Jr. glanced up at Morphous again to see that he was charging towards him. "Glp!"

"_Junior!_" Goku darted down towards them as quickly as he could.

All Goku Jr. could do was stand frozen in place as his foe kept coming closer and closer…

_Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought…!_

… … …

**A/N: **_Of course it's gonna be harder! Nobody said it was gonna be easy!_

The battle continues next in _Dragon Ball Z The Next Generation: Chapter 14 : Junior Snaps! _


End file.
